This is True, This is Fate
by MeantToBe16
Summary: Andrea Kelsi Bolton is on a mission to find Gabriella Andrea Montez with the help of Faith Marie Montez... Will she succeed? TRAILER up now... Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Rylana and Jelsi...
1. Trailer

_**20 years ago, Troy Bolton's best friend left him for her father…**_

"Please don't leave, Gabs. I'll miss you too much," Troy pleaded, tears in his eyes.

"I have to, Troy. My dad needs me," Gabriella told him, her own eyes filled with tears.

"And I don't?"

_**16 years ago, his wife left him for their daughter…**_

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. You have a baby girl," the doctor told Troy and his wife, Amanda.

"She looks just like you, Troy," Amanda told her husband, tears of joy in her eyes.

Scene changes and Troy is sitting on a chair and the doctor is sitting opposite him

"There were complications, Troy. She knew this was going to happen. But she also knew how much you wanted a child of your own. She doesn't have much time left…"

Scene changes and it shows Amanda on her death bed

"Take care of Andrea for me, Troy. Love her so much that she doesn't feel my absence. I'll be watching you."

"Don't leave me," Troy said as he hugged his wife tightly for the last time and both of them wept together.

_**Now all he's left with… is his daughter…**_

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you!" Andrea thanked her father as she kissed him on his cheek and hugged him.

"You're welcome, Angel," Troy said, hugging her back.

_**His friends thought the two of them lacked something…**_

Scene shows Troy, Chad, Ryan playing basketball

"Troy, don't you think Andrea needs a mother? You know, a woman whom she can trust and talk to?" Chad asked Troy.

"Isn't that what Taylor and Sharpay is for?"

"He's talking about giving Andrea a mother, Troy. Don't you think she needs to have a mother in her life?" Ryan asked the famous basketball player.

"She's been through 15 going onto 16 years of her life without a mother. She can perfectly manage the rest of her life without one. Besides, she's got something from Amanda that even I don't have," Troy told them.

"What?" Chad and Ryan asked together. Troy answered them with three words.

"Her mothers' letters."

_**Now after 15 birthdays with her mothers' letters comes her 16**__**th**__** and final one…**_

Scene changes and shows Andrea reading her mothers' last letter

"My dear Andrea… Happy Sweet Sixteen! How's Dad?"

_**And now, things are about to change because of that letter… **_

Shows Andrea reading till the end of the letter

"Bring Gabriella Montez back into your father's life, Andy. Let Troy and Gabriella meet just once and sparks will fly again. Ask Chad, Taylor, Sharpay or Ryan about Gabriella. One them is BOUND to know. Bribe Chad with junkies. It always works."

_**Andrea Bolton has been given a mission to find Gabriella Montez…**_

"So, your mother has given you a mission to find Gabriella Montez and make her and Troy get together?" Clay Danforth asked Andrea.

"That's the plan," she replied cheerfully.

_**And she'll do anything for it…**_

Scene changes and it shows Chad and Taylor being tied to a chair.

Andrea places 3 burgers, 5 bags of chips and a glass of beer in front of Chad.

"You know you want them, Chad!" she told him.

"Alright! Alright! You win! I know where she is!" he blurted out. As soon as he said that, Taylor groaned and Andrea smirked.

_**Will she succeed?**_

"It's never going to work, Andy," Clay told his best friend but she just shook her head stubbornly.

"Yes, it will. Al I have to do is get Dad to let me go to the summer camp and find a way to get him there," she told him.

Scene changes and shows Andrea and Troy in the kitchen

"But, Daddy!"

"No, no, and NO, Andrea Kelsi Bolton! You are not going to summer camp when I can't and that's final!" Troy told her sternly. Andrea bursts into tears and runs up to her room.

_**Of course she would!**_

Scene changes and it shows Andrea, Savannah, Clay, Tyler, Ryan and Sharpay in a limo. Andrea is on the phone.

"Hey, Daddy, it's me. I'm sorry I left like that but I really wanna go to this summer camp. You know how much I love singing and dancing. And don't worry; I'm with Ryan and Sharpay." Unknown to her, Troy was listening to the message.

"That's what I'm worried about," he said as he looked worriedly at Chad and Taylor, and saw them both shrug at him.

Scene changes and it shows Troy listening to his voicemails.

"Hey, Uncle Troy. It's Clay. Everything's fine here. Though I need to ask you one thing. How do you keep guys away from Andrea? Guys are looking at her in a way I don't like it. And I don't think you would too. So-"

"Alright, that's it! I'm going to that summer camp!" he exclaimed and Chad and Taylor smirked.

Scene changes

"T-Troy?"

"Gabriella?"

_**Of course… not without the help of Faith Montez… **_

Scene shows Andrea on the phone

"I was wondering… How would you feel if your mom married my dad?" Andrea asked casually as if it were no big deal. She heard Faith gasp.

"That would be AWESOME! I mean, they were best friends. And according to Zeke and Jason, they were inseparable. And I'd rather my mom spend a happy life with him then a lonely life with Blake," Faith said.

_**Stories of love…**_

Scene shows Zeke and Sharpay leaning in

Scene show Clay and Andrea leaning in

Scene shows Taylor and Chad making out and Clay looking at them, disgusted

Scene shows Jason and Kelsi hugging each other

Scened shows Ryan and Alana kissing

Shows Faith and Brandon hugging each other

Scene shows Gabriella and Troy dancing in the rain

_**Stories of friendship…**_

"Thanks, Clay. For everything. You're my best friend," Andrea said as she hugged him.

I want to be more than your best friend, he thought to himself as he hugged her tighter.

Scene shows Faith and Mikayla hugging each other

"Thanks, Kayl. You're the best!" Faith said, hugging Mikayla.

"Tell me something I don't know," Mikayla joked.

Gabriella is leaving the summer camp. She looks at the former Wildcats with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks for always being there for me," she said, tears in her eyes.

_**Stories of family…**_

Scene shows Troy, Gabriella, Andrea, Faith, Paris and Brad as a perfect family

Shows Andrea and Faith talking on the phone

"You know, I've always wanted a sister," Andrea said to Faith.

Scene changes and it shows the whole gang and their children in a food fight.

"Don't you dare, Savannah Elizabeth Evans! I just got my hair done!" Sharpay said as she guarded her hair from Savannah. Savannah shrugged and put the pasta down.

"AHHH!" Sharpay screamed as Ryan threw an apple pie at her face.

_**And drama!**_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, ZEKE?"

Shows Blake Landon's marriage

"Before I get these two married, does anyone have any reason not to let them live the rest of their lives together?" the priest asked the people seated in the room. Silence. And then…

"THEY CAN'T GET MARRIED!" Troy shouts. Clay, Chad and Taylor following behind her. Faith, Brad, Paris, Jason, Kelsi, Mikayla, Zeke and McKenzie smirk.

_**Starring:**_

_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton_

_Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez_

_Emily Osment as Andrea Bolton_

_Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth_

_Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie_

_Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans_

_Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor_

_Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans_

_Sara Paxton as Alana Ritchie_

_Oleysa Rulin as Kelsi Cross_

_Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross_

_Kevin Jonas as Blake Landon_

**A/N: Hope you enjoy it and tell me what ya think! **


	2. Happy Birthday!

"HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN BABY GIRL!" Troy Bolton shouted at midnight of 23rd October 2031. It was his little girls' sweet sixteen and he was going to make it the best day of her life.

"Thanks Daddy. I love you," Andrea Bolton kissed her father on her cheek to thank him and raced down the stairs to get to her presents, almost knocking a very sleepy Chad Danforth over.

The Boltons and Danforths have been living together for 19 years. The two families were like one.

After making it big in the NBA, and that was only after his first year, Troy and his girlfriend, Amanda, decided that the house that he lived in was too big and empty that they asked Chad and Taylor, who were already married, to move in with him. A year later, Troy and Amanda got married.

16 years ago, Andrea Bolton was born. Sadly, Amanda did not make it, having lost too much blood. Even till Andrea's 16th birthday, the two families still lived together.

"Whoa! Slow down, Andy. Your presents aren't going anywhere," Chad called after her but she just waved at him. He shook his head. He looked at Troy and smiled knowingly.

"Amanda's letter?" he asked. Troy nodded.

"Her last and final one," he told his best friend since kindergarten sadly.

"C'mon. Let's get some sleep," Chad said. Troy nodded and went to his room.

"And happy birthday to you too, Gabriella. Wherever you are," he muttered before drifting off to sleep.

_Meanwhile, in New York City…_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GABBY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Zeke Baylor, Jason and Kelsi Cross, McKenzie Cross and Mikayla Baylor sang as a very surprised Gabriella Montez walked into the restaurant. Before she even had a chance to say anything, another song began.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MOMMY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Brad, Faith and Paris Montez sang to their mother. Tears gathered in Gabriella's eyes.

"Thank you," she said and hugged her family and friends. After she had been given her presents, all of them had dinner. Nobody seemed to remember Blake Landon, Gabriella's fiancé, except her. He was in London for an important meeting. As Gabriella looked around her, she smiled.

16-year-old Faith Montez was talking animatedly with her best friend, Mikayla Baylor. Gabriella had Faith when she was 24. It was just a one night stand that left her pregnant. She was drunk. She told Faith's father that she was pregnant and she never saw him again.

Two years later, Gabriella got married to Preston Gomez and both of them were blessed with twins, Brad and Paris Montez on the same year. Gabriella had never been happier. However, her happiness was short lived when Preston died of leukemia after they had been together for only five years. His death really had her depressed. However, when she found the note Preston had written for her. Gabriella took the note out of her wallet and read it for the millionth time.

_My sweet Gabriella, _

_I'm sorry I won't be there for Faith when she graduates from elementary school. I'm sorry that I won't be there for her when she goes through her first break-up. I'm sorry I won't be there to scare guys away. I'm sorry I won't be there for her when she graduates from high school. I'm sorry I won't be there for her when she graduates from college. I'm sorry I won't be there for her on her wedding day. I'm sorry I won't be there with her when she has her children._

_I'm sorry I won't be there to see the twins graduate from pre-school. I'm sorry I won't be there when they graduate from elementary school. I'm sorry I won't be there in the principal's office when Brad gets into his first fight. I'm sorry I won't be there to help Brad get over the fact that his twin sister is growing and that she can take care of herself. I'm sorry I won't be there to tell Paris that Brad does what he does to protect her. I'm sorry I won't be there to see them grow up and be good people._

_And most of all, I'm sorry I won't be there for you anymore. I'm sorry that I won't be able to help you raise the kids and you think you're going to have to raise them on your own. But you have to remember, Gabriella. You're never alone. You have three amazing friends with you. Zeke, Jason and Kelsi will do anything for you. You're in good hands. _

_And when you start missing me, and remembering how much we loved each other, always remember that I'll be watching you. Don't disappoint me, Ella. Don't disappoint the kids and drift away from them. Don't treat them like how my mother treated me when my father died. They're amazing kids, Gabby and I love them very much. Faith is like my very own. Please take care of them, Gabby. I love you. _

_Love, _

_Preston_

_P.S. Don't be afraid to fall in love again. _

Gabriella let the tears fall onto her face and felt three pair of arms around her. She smiled as she looked at her three children. If it weren't for them, she would never have managed to live without Preston.

When the three teenagers were sure their mother was fine, they went back to their seats and started talking to their friends again. Paris and McKenzie Cross were talking to each other while Brad was looking at McKenzie. He had fallen for her. Hard.

Zeke Baylor looked at Gabriella. His little sister was turning forty-one. Jason and Zeke had always considered Gabriella their little sister and felt the need to protect her. They didn't really like Blake. He was always out of town. They preferred Gabriella to be with somebody else. Perhaps a certain blue-eyed NBA player who had just retired 6 years ago and was a basketball coach at East High School now, according to Chad and Taylor.

Yes, Zeke and Jason had been secretly communicating with Chad and Taylor for the past 21 years to find out how Troy, Sharpay and Ryan had been doing. Zeke had been so concerned in how Sharpay was doing. It was obvious he was not over her and that had probably led to his divorce with Cassandra Miller. He never saw Cassandra again as Cassandra never bothered to spend time with Mikayla. The last he heard was that she was with an eighty-year-old millionaire.

Jason never told Kelsi that he had been in touch with Chad and Taylor. Both couples had been married for seventeen years. Kelsi was a drama teacher at New York City High School while Jason had opened up a restaurant with Zeke. The kids always hung out there after school to do their homework and got free lunch and dinner or they would help out.

According to Chad and Taylor, they had two sons, Clay and Tyler Danforth. Clay was sixteen years old and in love with Troy's daughter, Andrea. He looked like his mother but behaved like his father. He loved basketball and got lots of detention. Yup. Sounds exactly like a son of Chad. Tyler, on the other hand, looked like his father. He looked exactly like Chad did when Chad was fourteen. Tyler, however, had his mothers' brains and personality.

They had been very sorry to hear that Troy had lost his wife but they knew that Taylor and Chad had been there for him and his daughter every single minute of the ordeal. From what they had heard from Chad and Taylor, Andrea Bolton was named after Gabriella. You see, Gabriella's full name is Gabriella Andrea Bolton. Troy had never really gotten over the fact that Gabriella had left him. Andrea looked exactly like her mother except for her eyes and hair. Those she got from her father.

Also, Chad and Taylor had told them that Ryan was still a bachelor. Apparently, he had not found 'the one'. They had been very shocked when they had heard that Ryan had gotten a girl pregnant. That girl, however, had wanted to abort the baby. Ryan had been furious and had managed to ask her to keep the baby. That girl left and Ryan was left to raise the child. The child's name was Brandon Evans.

What had been surprising to hear was that Sharpay had adopted a little girl named Savannah and she loved the little girl with all her heart. Savannah was now sixteen years old and best friends with Andrea and Clay.

"Happy Birthday, Andrea," both Zeke and Jason muttered, not realizing that Faith had heard them.

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little boring and short, but the next one will be longer… and I decided to add in a few characters that are not in the trailer. **


	3. Amanda's letter

After the party, Faith had volunteered to help Zeke and Jason clear up the restaurant while everyone went home

Normal – The present

_**Bold Italic – Amanda's letter**_

_Italic – Flashback_

**Bold – Author's note**

After the party, Faith had volunteered to help Zeke and Jason clear up the restaurant while everyone went home. Kelsi had driven everyone else home in her truck. After promising Gabriella that she won't give Zeke or Jason any trouble, Faith had started cleaning up the kitchen. By the time the three of them were done cleaning, it was almost 1 a.m. in New York.

"Alright, let's head home or Gabriella will kill us for bringing you back home late," Zeke said and Jason chuckled.

"Uncle Zeke, Uncle Jason. Who's Andrea?" Faith asked. Zeke and Jason looked at each other and looked at Faith.

"No one," they both said at the same time. Faith folded her arms across her chest and sat down on the floor, telling them that she was not going anywhere until they gave in. Hey, if that did not work, she could always try the puppy dog pout. Jason sighed.

"I guess we'll have to tell her, Zeke," he said.

"Well, it started when we were in college…" Faith smiled in triumph. Unknown to them, the past was being revealed to another person that night...

Andrea ripped the envelope and started reading her mothers' letter.

_**My dear Andrea,**_

_**Happy Sweet Sixteen! How's Dad? I bet he still drinks milk from the carton in the fridge and Taylor gets pissed off at him. Oh well, bad habits are hard to let go. Anyway, as you already know, this is my last letter to you. I know for a fact that you'll miss my letters like crazy. You'll feel like a part of you is missing. **_

_**But after this letter, you'll find out what's missing in your life. You see, I want to tell you about Gabriella Montez…**_

Andrea put down the letter and said to herself, "Gabriella Montez?"

_Flashback…(20 years ago)_

_Gabriella Montez ignored the whistle she heard from Eric Pressers. He was such a jerk. She walked to the locker only for it to be closed by her best friend, Troy Bolton. _

"_Why, hello, Ms. Montez. How are you today?" he asked, in a British accent. Gabriella rolled her eyes and opened her locker again. Clearly she was not in the mood. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Troy asked, concerned. Usually, Gabriella would entertain him and reply back with her British accent, which was way better that Troy's'. She jerked her head towards the direction of Eric Pressers. Troy looked at Eric furiously and started to walk towards him, only to be held back by Gabriella. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked him. _

"_Giving him a black eye," he said. Gabriella giggled and linked her hands with his. _

"_As tempting as that sounds, the school needs you at the next basketball game," she reminded him. Troy looked at her in mock hurt. _

"_So you don't think I can take on Pressers?" he asked her, eyebrows raised. Gabriella held back another giggle. Troy always seemed to be able to make her smile. _

"_No, Troy. If you get into another fight, you're off the team, remember?" she asked him. Troy nodded and gave a disgusted look at Eric. He felt another hand link to his and smiled when he saw Amanda. Gabriella let go. _

"_Hey, babe," he said as he kissed her. Behind them, Gabriella heard gagging noises and stifled a laugh when she saw Chad and Taylor, her other two best friends. Taylor hit Chad on the head. _

"_OW! What is up with you and my head, woman?" he asked. Taylor just shook her head while Troy, Amanda and Gabriella looked at them, amused. _

"_Anyway, Pressers still giving you trouble, Gabs?" Chad asked. Gabriella nodded. _

"_I swear, after this season is over, Pressers is gonna go through life worse than hell," Troy said as he clenched his fist. _

"_You will do no such thing. If you get into one more fight for the rest of your life at college, Troy Bolton, I swear I will not talk to you for the rest of your education life here and you know I mean it," she threatened. Troy backed off and held his hands in the air to tell her he wouldn't dare do it while Chad, Taylor and Amanda sniggered. _

_3 days later…_

"_WE WON!" Troy screamed as he hugged Gabriella. Amanda frowned and hugged her boyfriend. Troy kissed her on the lips and the frown was gone. Gabriella had gone to Chad to congratulate him. A few minutes later, Troy and Amanda joined their three friends. _

"_So, there's a party at Pressers dorm. Anyone up for it?" Chad asked. _

"_Yeah! I heard there's gonna be a real band… Maroon 5 or something," Amanda said. Troy looked at Gabriella uncertainly. She did not look pleased. _

"_Gabby? If you don't want to go, we won't go," Troy told her. Gabriella smiled at his thoughtfulness. _

"_It's okay, Troy. We'll all go. Besides, Pressers would not dare do anything if I'm with you guys, right?" she said. _

_The next day… _

"_GABBY! OPEN UP!" Troy screamed as he pounded on Gabriella's dorm door. He, Chad, Taylor and Amanda had been trying to get Gabriella out of the room for the past one hour. _

"_Oh, stop banging. You know it'll never get her out," they heard a voice behind them say. All four of them turned and gasped. In front of them were their five best friends from high school, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Jason Cross, Kelsi Nielson and Zeke Baylor. Zeke sighed. _

"_Jason, would you like to do the honor?" Zeke asked. Jason shrugged and shouted. _

"_WHAT TEAM?" he shouted. _

"_WILDCATS!" the rest of the gang, except Gabriella shouted back. _

"_WHAT TEAM?" _

"_WILDCATS!" _

"_WHAT TEAM?" _

"_WILDCATS!" _

"_WILDCATS?"_

"_WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!" _

_For the first time, Gabriella did not open the door. They only heard her crying harder. Everyone looked worriedly at each other. Gabriella had not opened the door after their favorite lines. Something serious must have happened. _

_After two hours of unsuccessful attempts to get Gabriella out, the guys had had enough. _

"_Sharpay, hair pin please," Chad said. Sharpay looked at him, confused at his sudden random question. However, she just handed it to him. He pushed the hair pin into the lock and the door opened. He smiled victoriously at his friends. _

"_How did you know how to do that, Chad?" Taylor asked, clearly impressed by her boyfriends' sudden intelligence. _

"_Spy books," he shrugged. Sharpay hit him on the head. _

"_OW! What was that for, woman?!" he asked. Sharpay glared at him._

"_Why didn't you think of that two hours ago?" she asked and walked into the room. The others followed and gasped at the sight in front of them. Gabriella looked terrible. She had bruises on her face, arms and legs. She was sitting on the floor with her arms around her legs. _

"_Gabby, what happened?" Amanda asked as she hugged her best friend. _

"_Ella?" Troy asked as he stepped nearer to them. Gabriella crawled backwards. _

"_Please don't hurt me. Please. Amanda, he's gonna hurt me! Save me, Am!" she said as she sobbed harder. Troy felt tears well up in his eyes and Amanda hugged Gabriella tighter. _

"_Gabby, it's Troy. He'll never hurt you," she whispered into Gabriella's ears. Gabriella looked up at Troy and saw the rest of the gang looking at her. Amanda made her stand up and they walked to Troy. He held his arms open. Gabriella collapsed into them. _

"_Ella, what happened?" he asked. Gabriella cried harder. _

"_He…he t-took away the o-only t-thing I h-had c-control of," she said. Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Amanda gasped, understanding what Gabriella was talking about. The guys, however, were a little slow. The girls hugged Gabriella as Troy let go. _

"_Who did it Gabby? Who raped you?" Kelsi asked, quietly, but loud enough for the guys to hear. Their eyes widened when they realized that their little sister had been raped. _

"_Pressers," Gabriella sobbed. _

"_That bustard," Troy said as he stormed out of the room, the other guys following behind him. They were just as furious as Troy was. How could anyone do something so hurtful to Gabriella? THEIR Gabriella. _

_1 week later…_

"_Hey, that's the girl who Pressers was sent to jail for," Gabriella heard someone mumble as she passed through the hallway to reach her locker. _

"_She probably threw herself at him and then call it rape just because he wouldn't have sex with her," she heard another person say. Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes. Was that what people really think? That she was a slut? Not being able to take it any more, Gabriella left the school and headed for her dormitory to pack her stuff. _

_3 hours later…_

"_Please don't leave, Gabs. I'll miss you too much," Troy pleaded, tears in his eyes. _

"_I have to, Troy. My dad needs me," Gabriella told him, her own eyes filled with tears. _

"_And I don't?" he asked her. Gabriella shut her eyes to stop her tears from coming. _

"_Gabby, if this is about Pressers…" Chad started._

"_This is about Pressers, Chad. It has been since he raped me. I know you guys taught him a lesson and he's in jail now. But it still hurts. People are talking about me in a way I don't want them to," she snapped. _

"_Guys, please. I have to do this," she said, hoping they would understand. Amanda nodded and hugged her best friend. _

"_We'll miss you, Gabs. You'll always be our little sister," she said. _

"_Take care of Troy for me, Am," Gabriella whispered into Amanda's ear. Amanda nodded. Taylor hugged Gabriella next. _

"_Promise me you'll take care of yourself," Taylor said. Gabriella nodded. _

"_Take care of Afro Puff for me," she told Taylor. Taylor laughed. _

"_We'll miss you, Gabster," Chad said as he had tears in his eyes. Gabriella gave him a hug. _

"_Are you gonna cry?" she asked. Chad nodded and she laughed. _

"_I love you, Troy," she said as she hugged him and gave him a peck on his cheeks. _

"_I love you too, Ella," he said as he hugged her tightly. Amanda wiped her tear away and studied the scene in front of her. Troy and Gabriella always told each other that they loved each other, but in a playful way. As she looked at the two people in front of her, she couldn't help but feel like she was getting in their way of being together. _

"_I've got to go," Gabriella said. She hit Troys' and Chads' heads. _

"_OW!" they said. Gabriella smiled innocently. _

"_If I find out that you've hurt my best friends, you two are in deep shit, got it?" she asked. Troy and Chad shook their heads. _

"_Language, l'il sis," Chad said and Gabriella laughed. She waved to them and got into the taxi, not realizing that she would never see them again for twenty years…_

_End of Flashback…_

"Mom was raped?" Faith asked, tears in her eyes. Jason and Zeke nodded solemnly.

"Wait. When Mom left, she was alone. How did she meet with you guys?" Faith asked the two people she had considered her uncles.

"We tracked her down, thanks to my father. He was a private investigator. Kelsi and I confronted her first…"

"_Gabriella?" Kelsi said, as tears formed in her eyes. The petite brunette in front of her turned and her eyes widened. _

"_Kelsi? Kelsi Nielson?" Gabriella said, as if trying to convince herself that she was not in a dream. Kelsi hugged Gabriella. _

"_So you've been here for the past one year and you never even told us?" she asked. Gabriella was about to answer her when she heard Jason call her name._

"_Gabster?" Jason said softly but loud enough for Gabriella to hear. _

"_Jason?" She hugged the guy she had always considered one of her older brothers. _

"_We are so angry with you," he said and Kelsi made herself promise she would not cry. _

"_You left," she accused her brunette friend. Gabriella sighed. _

"_Kelsi, I-" she started only to be cut off by Kelsi. _

"_Don't start with us Gabriella. You left without even saying goodbye to us. Do you have any idea how worried we have been?" she asked, letting her emotions get the better of her. Jason rubbed his fiancé's back soothingly. Kelsi punched Gabriella playfully as she softened her tone. _

"_Well, we have lots to catch up on. And for one thing," she said as she held up her left hand to show Gabriella the engagement ring. Gabriella squealed. _

"_YOU'RE ENGAGED! CONGRATULATIONS!" Gabriella screamed as she hugged her two friends. Kelsi and Jason laughed, glad to have Gabriella back in their lives. _

"Your mother made us promise not to tell Troy and the rest of the gang anything about her. Your aunt Kelsi and I decided that we couldn't have Gabriella out of our lives again so we bought an apartment here and we forced Gabriella to move in with us and leave that dump she had called home," Jason explained.

"Then how did you come into the picture, Uncle Zeke?" Faith asked as she turned to Zeke.

"Jason, Kelsi and I met at the mall because I was here to find a place for my restaurant. We bumped into each other and they invited me to dinner, thinking that Gabriella had gone to visit your grandmother in Albuquerque. Turns out, the flight was cancelled and she went back to their apartment. The moment I saw my little sister again, I knew that I had to look out for her and WA LA! Here we all are today," Zeke explained with a smile on his face.

"Did you keep in touch with anyone from the gang?" Faith asked.

"We kept in touch with Amanda," Zeke told her.

"Kept in touch? As in past tense?" Faith asked, frowning. Zeke and Jason looked at each other and then at the younger version of Gabriella in front of them.

"Amanda passed away 16 years ago, after she gave birth to Andrea Kelsi Bolton," Zeke told her. Faith gasped.

"Does Mom know?" she asked. Zeke and Jason shook their heads.

"When Amanda was 8 months pregnant, the two of us went to see her. It was a secret meeting so nobody knows about it. She told us that she didn't have much time left and she told us that whatever we did, Gabriella or Troy must not find out that we have been keeping in touch," Jason explained.

"We still keep in touch with Chad and Taylor, though," Zeke said as he and Jason told Faith about their friends in Albuquerque and details about Andrea Kelsi Bolton.

Meanwhile, Andrea Kelsi Bolton had just finished reading her mothers' letter.

_**What happened to Gabriella was horrible. She didn't deserve it. Nobody deserves it. Your father was so furious that Eric Pressers had raped his best friend that he nearly killed that bastard. Okay, do not tell your father I swore. He'd never believe it. **_

_**Ever since Gabriella left, there was certain emptiness in the gang. She was our little sister. She was the glue that kept us together. And most of all, she was everybody's best friend. She was the closest to Troy and he had never been the same since she left. It was like a part of him had left. **_

_**I love your father, Andrea. And I'm sure he loved me too. In fact, I know he still does. However, no matter how hard I tried, I could never be your fathers' best friend. That spot only belongs to Gabriella. **_

_**Bring Gabriella Montez back into your father's life, Andy. Let Troy and Gabriella meet just once and sparks will fly again. Ask Chad, Taylor, Sharpay or Ryan about Gabriella. One of them is BOUND to know. Bribe Chad with junkies. It always works. **_

_**This is my last letter, Andrea. Happy Sweet Sixteen and may all your dreams come true. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Amanda Sandra Bolton**_

_**P.S. If you miss you, just remember that I will always be in your heart**_

Andrea wept as she read the last lines of her mothers' letter. As her tears subsided, she picked up a picture of Amanda Bolton.

"They'll be together, Mom. I'll make sure of it," she said determinedly.

**A/N: Please review! I hope you enjoyed the story… :)**


	4. Phone Call

"Hey, Mom," Faith greeted her mother and Gabriella set a big cup of coffee in front of her eldest daughter.

"What time did you guys reach home yesterday?" she asked Faith. She got a shrug in return.

"Well, it must have been pretty late considering you just got up and it's 12 noon," Gabriella said. Faith's eyes widened.

"Oh no! I'm supposed to be at the mall with Mikayla!" she said, dramatically waving her hands in the air. Gabriella laughed at her daughter's reaction.

"Relax, honey. She's not up yet," Gabriella told her daughter. Faith heaved a sigh of relief. Gabriella looked at her watch.

"3… 2… 1… Good morning, Mikayla," Gabriella greeted her 'niece' as Mikayla entered the kitchen, still rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, Aunt Gabby. Hey, Faith," she greeted her 'aunt' and best friend and toasted bread for herself. Gabriella smiled at Mikayla and Faith waved.

"So, where are the rest?" Faith asked as she waited for her toast.

"Well, Kelsi, Paris, Brad and McKenzie are at the restaurant. Jason's still in bed and Zeke should be here in 3… 2… 1..."

"Good morning, girls," Zeke greeted them. He kissed Mikayla on her cheek, waved at Gabriella and ruffled Faith's her hair. She slapped his hand, trying to look annoyed, but amusement was clear in her eyes. Actually, it was clear in all their eyes.

"Stop that! It's messy enough already, Uncle Zeke!" she scolded her 'uncle' while Gabriella and Mikayla laughed. Zeke chuckled.

"So, what are you girls gonna do today?" he asked them. Gabriella shrugged.

"We're going to the mall to get Uncle Jason's birthday present," Mikayla told her father.

"But his birthday's 3 months from now!" Zeke told them. Faith and Mikayla rolled their eyes and Gabriella could not help but remember her friendship with Amanda. The two of them had been close, just like Faith and Mikayla were.

"Exactly, Dad! We're gonna browse through the mall so we can see what we can get him and then start saving. Or, you could give me your credit card and we can study today instead of spending it at the mall," Mikayla smiled innocently at her father. Zeke rolled his eyes.

"Go knock yourselves out at the mall," he said. Gabriella and Faith chuckled.

"You guys got any idea of what to get him?" Zeke asked.

"Well, we were thinking of getting him a– "

"Shh! 3…2…1… Good morning, Jason," Gabriella greeted her 'elder brother'. Jason gave her a hug and sat down as he took Mikayla's toast away from her.

"Okay, Gabby. I know I ask you this every morning, but, how do you do that?" Zeke asked, still gaping at Gabriella's accurateness. Gabriella shrugged while Jason looked confused.

"Do what?" he asked. Everyone around the table rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Even after all this while, Jason was always the clueless one.

"Anyway, Gabriella, are you free today?" Jason asked as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, why?" Gabriella asked.

"We need help with the accounts," Jason said and Gabriella nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll meet you guys there since I'm already ready. Be good," she said as she kissed Faith and Mikayla's forehead and hugged Zeke and Jason.

"Bye," they chorused.

A few minutes later, after they had all had breakfast, they decided to watch some TV before going to work or the mall. They had barely spent time together over the past week and they were now making up for lost time. Suddenly, the phone rang and Zeke answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Zeke! How's it going in New York?" he heard Taylor McKessie Danforth's lively voice say from the other end of the line. Zeke chuckled.

"Taylor! How are you? How are Chad and your sons?" he asked.

"They're good. Sorry to disturb you, but I was just bored."

"Aww… that's okay, Tay. You know you're welcome to call any time."

"Hey! Stop flirting with my wife!" Zeke heard the teasing voice of Chad Danforth and chuckled.

"OW! After all these years, I cannot believe you still keep hitting my head, Taylor!" Zeke heard Chad say and burst out laughing. Jason knew who was on the phone and told him to put the phone on speaker and motioned for Faith and Mikayla to listen to the conversation.

Faith knew what was going on but poor Mikayla did not and looked at her father, uncle and best friend in confusion.

"So, Chad. How's Troy and Andrea?" Jason asked.

"Jason, my man! They're great and Andrea just turned sixteen. And umm, speaking of her, she's here. She knows about Troy and Gabriella. Amanda told her," Chad told them. Zeke, Jason and Faith looked confused. Well, Mikayla was still confused too.

"Huh? But how-"

"The letter! Isn't this years' letter the sixteenth and final one?" Zeke asked.

"You got that right!" they heard an unfamiliar voice say. Zeke and Jason looked at each other. Could it be Andrea?

"Hi! I'm Andrea. You know Amanda and Troy's daughter?" she asked, nervously.

"Andrea?" Zeke whispered softly.

"Hi, Andrea! This is Faith Montez! I've heard so much about you and Troy," Faith said.

_Back in Albuquerque…_

"Faith? Are you related to Gabriella Montez?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, I'm her daughter. Listen, Andy. Do you mind if I call you that?" Faith asked nervously. Andrea could tell by now that she was no longer on speaker and she turned off the speaker and held the phone to her ear. She saw Taylor nudge Chad and both of them left the room. Unknown to her, the same was being done in New York.

"Yeah, I don't mind," Andrea said, her heart beating fast.

"Has Chad and Taylor told you everything about my mom? You know, her life in New York and well, basically everything they've heard from Zeke and Jason over the past years?" Faith asked. Andrea burst out laughing at the memory of how she had made Chad and Taylor tell her about Gabriella Montez.

"What's so funny?" Faith asked. Andrea stifled her laughter.

"Oh, nothing… I'm just remembering how I got Chad and Taylor to tell me about Gabriella…"

_A few hours before…_

"_Andrea Kelsi Bolton! Let us go! NOW!" Taylor screamed as kicked her legs. After she and Chad had come back from grocery shopping, they were knocked out. The next thing they knew was that they were being tied to the dining room chairs. _

"_Clay Jason Danforth! You are so grounded!" Chad shouted. Andrea burst out laughing while Clay glared at her. _

"_Sorry that's not gonna work, Chad. I threatened him with something worse," she told her father's best friend. Chad and Taylor scowled. _

"_Bring in the stuff, Clay," Andrea ordered her best friend. Clay handed her some snacks and Andrea places 3 burgers, 5 bags of chips and a glass of beer in front of Chad. _

"_You know you want them, Chad!" she told him. _

"_Alright! Alright! You win! I know where she is!" he blurted out. As soon as he said that, Taylor groaned and Andrea smirked. Clay looked at his best friend, clearly impressed. _

"_Wow, I should try this sometime," he said and he and Andrea burst out laughing but stopped when they saw Chad and Taylor's glare. Boy, if looks could kill, the two of them would be dead by now._

"You tied them to a chair?" Faith asked as she laughed. She was having fun, talking to Andrea.

"Yeah. It pays off to spend time with Sharpay once in a while," Andrea said. She liked talking to Faith. It was like they had a bond, even though they'd only known each other for 15 minutes.

"Listen, Faith. I'm sorry about your father. Chad and Taylor told me that he died of leukemia," Andrea said. Faith felt tears in her eyes as she remembered Preston.

"Yeah. I miss him sometimes. He may not be my biological father, but he treated me like his own," she said as she felt Mikayla squeeze her hand.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I miss my mom so much," Andrea said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Mom's never been able to love ever since. That's why I don't even know why she's getting married to Blake," Faith said.

"Yeah, I heard about that and well…"

"Well what?"

"I was wondering… How would you feel if your mom married my dad?" Andrea asked casually as if it were no big deal. She heard Faith gasp.

"That would be AWESOME! I mean, they were best friends. And according to Zeke and Jason, they were inseparable. And I'd rather my mom spend a happy life with him then a lonely life with Blake," Faith said.

"Lonely life? How is a married life a lonely life?" Andrea asked.

"Well, Blake's always out of town. I mean, he was sweet, at first. He would always have the time for Mom. But after they got engaged, he's always not here," Faith explained. She heard Andrea sigh at the end of the line.

"Anyway, Andrea? How come you suddenly wanna get them together?" Faith asked. Andrea clutched the phone tighter and told Faith all about her mothers' last letter.

"Well, how are we going to get them to meet?" Faith asked. Andrea took a deep breath.

"I have no idea," she said.

"Well, how about we get them to meet us at a summer camp?" Faith asked.

"Where?"

"Well, there's this place called Lake Wifilda in Albuquerque, right?" Faith asked.

"Yea…"

"Well, don't they have a summer camp there?"

"Well, yeah. They do."

"So, I was thinking…"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review… I'm begging you! LOL**


	5. The Plan Part 1

"Uncle Zeke, Uncle Jason, would you rather have Mom be married and happy or married and lonely?" Faith asked Zeke as she and Mikayla wiped the tables while Zeke mopped the floor. Jason was summing up the accounts. They had volunteered to clear up the restaurant that day. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Faith, how can someone be married and lonely?" Zeke asked. Faith and Mikayla rolled their eyes. Mikayla had been filled in as to what was going to happen and she was in on the plan. She always had treated Gabriella like her second mother. Her first had always been her father. But, more about that later.

"Dad, how can Aunt Gabby be happy if she's married to a guy who's already married?" Mikayla asked her father. Jason's eyes widened.

"Blake's married? That bustard. He's so gonna get it," he said as he punched his fists into the air for dramatic effect. Faith and Mikayla giggled and Zeke looked at his best friend weirdly.

"Uncle Jason, we mean that he's married to his job," Faith pointed out and she, Zeke and Mikayla burst out laughing again as Jason smiled at them sheepishly.

"Well, of course we'd rather Gabby be happy," he answered when the laughter had subsided.

"So, basically, you'd rather Mom be with Troy than Blake?" Faith asked.

"Troy? As in Troy Bolton? You want your mother to get together with him?" Zeke asked. Faith nodded. Zeke and Jason looked at each other and then grinned.

"What's your plan?" he asked. Faith and Mikayla smiled and told Zeke and Jason their plan…

**High School Musical -- This is True, This is Fate**

"Taylor! Chad! Sharpay! Ryan! Please!" Andrea begged her fathers' best friends. They shook their heads at Andrea. She had just told them that she wanted to matchmake Troy with a 'friend'. She didn't tell them who, though.

"Andrea! You tied Taylor and Chad to a chair!" Ryan said as he tried to sound serious and keep a straight face. The effort was useless as he and Sharpay burst out laughing while Chad and Taylor glared at their two best friends.

"Guys, come on. Please? Would you rather have Dad be lonely his whole life?" Andrea asked.

"Well, I'd rather Troy be lonely than married to a slut," Sharpay said pointedly as she looked at Chad and Ryan. Both of them smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Melanie was hot!" Chad said, regretting that he said it almost instantly as Taylor hit the back of hi head. Again.

"Oh, don't worry, Aunt Sharpay. You know this lady. In fact, you were once very close to her. All of you were," Andrea told them. Taylor gasped, finally getting it while the others looked at her with the same confused look on their faces.

"You mean?" she asked and Andrea nodded.

"Does this have something to do with your mothers' letter?" Taylor asked. Andrea nodded.

"She wants them together?" Taylor asked, yet another question and Andrea nodded again. Taylor squealed. Chad, Ryan and Sharpay covered their ears as Taylor squealed again and hugged Andrea.

"Taylor, I really wanna know what's going on before I go deaf," Sharpay said.

"Andrea, I need you out of the room. This may take a little longer than you think and you have to go to the mall with Savannah, remember?" Taylor reminded the only teenager in the room. Andrea nodded and dashed out to meet her other best friend.

"Okay, Taylor. What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"I was getting to that. Jeez, can you guys get any more impatient?" she asked, smiling slightly. The other three adults scowled at her.

"Okay, relax. Chad, what was the reason Andrea tied us to the chair?" she asked. Chad scowled, remembering the event while Sharpay and Ryan burst out laughing again.

"She wanted to know about Gabriella," he said. Sharpay and Ryan stopped laughing and looked at the couple.

"And remember what happened before Amanda died?" Taylor asked, getting serious. The other three nodded and remembered the day they had all lost their best friend.

_16 years ago…_

"_I'm going to miss you, Am," Sharpay said as she hugged her best friend. Amanda shut her eyes tight to stop tears from falling. _

"_I thought you guys promised not to make this harder for me than it already is?" she asked. Taylor sobbed harder and hugged her. _

"_It's gonna be hard for all of us. I guess that's a promise we can't keep," Chad said as he let tears fall. Ryan kissed Amanda's forehead. _

"_We'll take care of them for you," he told her. Amanda smiled. _

"_You'd better. Listen, guys. I need a favor," she said. Chad, Sharpay, Taylor and Ryan looked up. _

"_Make sure Troy doesn't give up on love," Amanda said sadly. _

"_But Aman-"_

"_Please, guys? For Troy and Andrea?" she asked again. They all nodded and Amanda smiled again. _

"_Can you guys call Troy in?" she asked. Ryan nodded and called Troy in. he walked in, tears streaming down his face. He walked over to Amanda, oblivious to the other four people in the room. _

"_Take care of Andrea for me, Troy. Love her so much that she doesn't feel my absence. I'll be watching you."_

"_Don't leave me," Troy said as he hugged his wife tightly for the last time and both of them wept together. Taylor and Sharpay cried harder as Chad held his wife and Ryan held his sister. _

_End of flashback_

Sharpay wiped her tears as she remembered that fateful day. The day Troy had lost his wife. The day Andrea had lost her mother without even getting to know Amanda. The day she had lost one of her best friends. The day she and Taylor had decided that they were going to be the best aunts ever and Chad and Ryan were going to be the coolest uncles ever. The day Troy had decided to love Andrea as his daughter, savior and best friend. Without her, he would have gone crazy.

"So, she wants us to help Troy find love again?" she asked. Taylor nodded.

"And guess what? She's already found the woman for him," Andrea said as she, Clay and Savannah walked into the room. Savannah and Clay had been filled in on the plan. The adults looked at the three teenagers questioningly.

"We were eavesdropping," Savannah said casually.

"Savannah Clarisse Evans!" Sharpay shrieked. Savannah smiled at her mother sheepishly.

"Sorry, Mom. We couldn't help it," she said.

"Okay. Let me guess. The woman is Gabriella?" Ryan asked, finally catching on. Andrea, Taylor, Clay and Savannah nodded. Ryan smiled in triumph while Chad and Sharpay stood there with their mouths open. Chad was the first to find his voice.

"B-but she's getting married!" he exclaimed. Andrea, Taylor, and Savannah rolled their eyes. Ryan and Sharpay's jaws dropped at the new piece of information.

"Chad. Who cares? According to Faith, Gabriella's not really in love with Blake," Andrea said. Sharpay and Ryan looked at her, confused.

"Who's Faith?" they asked at the same time.

"Gabriella's daughter," Clay told them. Ryan's and Sharpays' jaw dropped.

"She has a daughter?" Sharpay asked.

"Two daughters and a son," Savannah said. Both she and Clay had been filled in on EVERYTHING. Sharpay and Ryan turned to Chad and Taylor.

"You two know where Gabriella is and where she's been?" Ryan asked. The couple nodded, looking very guilty.

"HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT GABRIELLA?" Sharpay screamed. Ryan was glaring at Chad and Taylor. Boy, if looks could kill, both of them would be dead by then. Sharpay and Ryan sat on the couch.

"Troy's not here now. You better start telling us everything before **I** get pissed off at you guys!" Ryan said. Taylor and Chad sighed and began telling them everything…

**High School Musical -- This is True, This is Fate**

"Hey, Mom? How would you feel if Blake was cheating on you?" Brad asked his mother as they were all having dinner in the restaurant. They had just closed up. Everyone else around the diner table listened in on Brad's and Gabriella's conversation.

"I'd feel heartbroken. Like someone had taken out my heart and ripped it into a thousand pieces," Gabriella answered dramatically. Everyone around the dinner table laughed.

"Brad, why are you suddenly asking me this?" Gabriella asked her son. Brad shrugged.

"The dinner table was too quiet," he shrugged and everyone burst out laughing again.

"Hey, have you guys got anything panned this summer?" Faith asked, finally putting the plan into action.

"Nope. Looks like we'll be stuck here at the restaurant the whole time," McKenzie whined.

"And what is wrong with that, missy?" Kelsi asked. Her daughter gulped.

"I didn't say anything!" McKenzie said and everyone burst out laughing again.

"Well, thank you, McKenzie for confirming my doubts. Anyway, how would you guys feel if we went to a summer camp?" Faith asked. Brad fell off his chair.

"No way! You know I can't swim!" he said and his cheeks turned red as he admitted it. Everyone burst out laughing again.

"Where is this summer camp, Faith?" Zeke said his line. He and Jason were given scripts that afternoon and the two of them had been forced to memorize it.

"Well, Mikayla and I've been doing some research. And we found one in Albuquerque," Faith said.

"Yeah, it's called Lake... What was it called?" Mikayla asked to no one in particular.

"Lake Wifilda?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Jason suddenly said. Faith, Mikayla and Zeke silently groaned. That was supposed to be Mikayla's line!

"You did the research with them?" Kelsi asked as she raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"U-umm… there's o-only o-one s-summer c-camp in Albuquerque, r-right, Faith? Right Mikayla?" he stuttered as he asked the two girls. The two best friends nodded their heads vigorously and Jason started to sweat. Kelsi noticed the nervousness in her husband, two girls she considered her daughter and the guy she considered her brother. She decided to interrogate them later and play along.

"So, you guys wanna go to Lake Wifilda for summer camp?" Kelsi asked. Faith and Mikayla nodded, knowing that Kelsi knew something was up and that the interrogation was going to start later. They were thankful that Kelsi was helping them for now.

"What do you think, Gabs?" Kelsi asked Gabriella. Gabriella looked like she did not believe what she had just heard.

"Mom, are you okay?" Brad asked, worried for his mother. Gabriella snapped out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But can't you guys find a summer camp closer to New York? I mean, if something happens to you guys, and we're gonna have to come and get you, it won't be really convenient," she tried reasoning. Truth was that she didn't want to go back to Albuquerque. What if she met up with her old friends?

Deep down, she was still ashamed that she had never contacted the rest of the gang all these years. That she had never contacted Taylor and Chad. How were they doing? Were they married? Well, that the answer to that question was obvious. But did they have children? What about Ryan and Sharpay? Were they married? God, Zeke would have been so heart broken if Sharpay was married. And Troy and Amanda… Were they married? Did they have children?

"Mom, we already thought of that and you guys can come with us. In fact, we've already signed all of you up," Faith said casually. Everyone, except Faith and Mikayla dropped their spoons. Zeke and Jason, of course, were doing it because it was part of their script.

"What? But Faith, what about the restaurant?" Zeke asked.

"We'll just close it down for a month?" she asked, shrugging. Mikayla hit Faith on the back of her head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Faith asked her best friend.

"Faith Elizabeth Montez! No swearing!" Gabriella scolded her eldest daughter. Brad and Paris sniggered.

"Sorry, Mom. But seriously, Kayl, what was that for?" Faith asked her best friend again.

"We didn't think of the restaurant, you bimbo!" Mikayla said. Faith rolled her eyes. She was so used to Mikayla calling her names. She did it to her too. Heck, they always did it to each other.

"Well, why didn't you think of that?" Faith asked. Mikayla rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Jason stepped in.

"Girls, girls. Stop fighting. I've come up with something," he said.

"Oh, boy," Kelsi muttered under her breath.

"Well, maybe we can get the Jamesons' to manage the restaurant," Jason suggested. Zeke put his hand to Jason's forehead.

"Are you okay? You're actuallt talking sense," he said. Jason swatted Zeke's hand away as everyone else laughed.

"Well, I think it's a great idea. I mean, the Jamesons' are retired and they're always complaining about how boring life is for them without work. We can get them to work for us for a month, right?" Kelsi asked.

"See? I have my moments!" Jason said. The adults rolled their eyes while the teenagers laughed at Jason.

"So, Lake Wifilda?" Faith asked for final confirmation. She was mainly looking at her mother. Gabriella looked around at her family. They did deserve a break from New York. She sighed.

"Lake Wifilda," she said. Faith and Mikayla squealed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! I'm begging you! **


	6. The Plan Part 2

"So, you're saying Gabriella has three kids

"So, you're saying Gabriella has three kids. Faith, Brad and Paris?" Sharpay clarified. Everyone in the room, except Ryan, nodded their heads. For the past half an hour, both Sharpay and Ryan had been filled in on the last twenty years of Gabriella's life.

"And Gabriella was drunk when she had Faith?" Ryan asked. Again, the five people nodded.

"Wow, I never thought she had it in her," he said as he sat down on the couch.

"And Brad and Paris are twins? They were born to Gabriella and some guy named Preston who died of cancer?" Sharpay asked. Again, all she got was nods.

"I need to sit down," she said as she sat beside her brother and took in all the information she had just been given. She was happy Gabriella was safe. She was happy that Gabriella had children and she was happy that Gabriella had Zeke, Kelsi and Jason to be there for her.

What she wasn't happy about, however, was the fact that Gabriella had gone through so much, and she, Sharpay Evans, had not there for her best friend. When Gabriella had been pregnant with Faith, knowing Gabriella, 10 boxes of tissues were needed. When Gabriella's husband had died, she could bet anything that more than 20 boxes of tissues were needed. Sharpay looked at her brother, and as their eyes met, she knew that he was thinking the same thing. Suddenly, Sharpay Evans realized something.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"So, you guys wanna tell me what dinner was about?" Kelsi asked her husband, Zeke and the two girls she considered her own. After everyone had had their dinner, Kelsi had insisted that Gabriella took Brad, Paris and McKenzie home while she and the rest of them cleaned up the restaurant. Gabriella had raised her eyebrows at her best friend but did not question it and took the three fourteen-year-olds home.

"Umm… I don't know what you're talking about?" Mikayla asked rather than said. Kelsi looked at her sternly. And then she looked at Faith. Then at Zeke. And last but not least, at Jason. Jason started to sweat and before you know it…

"The girls are planning to get Gabriella and Troy together!" Jason blurted out. Zeke, Mikayla and Faith groaned while Kelsi looked shocked and Jason was smiling sheepishly. After a few seconds, Kelsi placed five chairs around the table, indicating that all four of them were to sit down and tell her everything.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Wait. You've known where Zeke has been all these years?" Sharpay shrieked. Chad and Taylor smiled sheepishly at her. Wow, if looks could really kill, Chad and Taylor would have dropped dead with blood oozing out everywhere.

"How is he?" she asked, her voice softening.

"He got married and had a kid. The kid's name is Mikayla and she's sixteen," Chad said. Sharpay's heart sank. Zeke was married?

"H-He's married?" she stuttered.

"Correction. He WAS married. He divorced Cassandra Miller when Mikayla was only five. She never visited Mikayla. According to Zeke, the last he heard was that that slut was with an eighty-year-old millionaire," Taylor said.

"That bitch. Leaving her five year old daughter just like that," Sharpay growled. Ryan shook his head disapprovingly.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan. We get Dad to the summer camp," Andrea said after she had had enough of all the interrogations.

"What summer camp?" the adults asked together. Chad and Taylor still did not know the plan.

"Lake Wifilda," Clay told his parents, 'uncle' and 'aunt'.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Gabriella? You're still up?" Kelsi asked as she saw her best friend in the kitchen. She had of course been filled in on everything. The plan was in action.

"I'm just worried. I mean, come on. Kels. What if all of them are still there?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Gabby, do you seriously think they'll be there after all this years?" Kelsi asked, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"I guess you've got a point," Gabriella said. She smiled at Kelsi.

"Thanks," she thanked her 'sister' and then walked to her bedroom. Kelsi breathed a sigh of relief. At least Gabriella was still going to Lake Wifilda.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"But that's like a 3-hour-drive!" Chad whined. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Uncle Chad, imagine how far Gabriella has to travel. And besides, we need at least two of you here," Andrea said. She looked at the four adults. Ryan and Sharpay looked at each other.

"We're going," Ryan said, indicating him and Sharpay.

"What? But I wanna see Gabriella!" Taylor protested. Sharpay glared at her best friend.

"Well, then, that is your punishment for hiding something huge from me and Ryan for 20 years," she said, finalizing that she and her twin brother would be going.

"Don't worry, Aunt Taylor, you'll be there after a week. I haven't really told you the whole plan…"

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"So, everyone packed and ready to go?" Zeke asked as everyone else in the house glared at him. They had been waiting for him for the past half an hour.

"Yeah… umm… I'm sorry?" he asked, raising his hands sheepishly. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get to the airport. It'll be a miracle if we don't miss the flight."

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"But, Daddy!"

"No, no, and NO, Andrea Kelsi Bolton! You are not going to summer camp when I can't and that's final!" Troy told her sternly. Andrea bursts into fake tears and runs up to her room.

Troy Bolton looked at the disapproving looks on Taylor's and Chad's face and starts to feel guilty but he shakes it off. No way was he going to let his daughter go on a summer camp without him.

"Troy, why won't you let he go?" Chad asked his best friend sternly.

"She's growing up too fast," he said and put his face into his hands. Taylor's expression softened and she hugged Troy.

"It's okay to be afraid, Troy,' she told him and let go. Troy smiled warmly at her.

"That's what Gabriella would have said," he said softly. Chad sat down beside his best friend.

"Still miss her, huh?" he asked. Troy nodded.

"Everyday," he told them.

"Dude, come on. Let's go play basketball," Chad suggested. Troy looked at Chad skeptically.

"Chad, it's 10 o'clock. All gyms are closed," Troy informed his best friend.

"Not at the Evans House," Chad said and called Ryan. Taylor rolled her eyes.

Half an hour later, the three men were playing basketball with Brandon, Ryan's seventeen year old son. Chad and Brandon against Troy and Ryan. During half-time, Ryan had told Brandon to get them each a glass of water so that he and Chad could have a time to talk to Troy alone.

"Troy, don't you think Andrea needs a mother? You know, a woman whom she can trust and talk to?" Chad asked Troy.

"Isn't that what Taylor and Sharpay is for?"

"He's talking about giving Andrea a mother, Troy. Don't you think she needs to have a mother in her life?" Ryan asked the famous basketball player.

"She's been through 15 going onto 16 years of her life without a mother. She can perfectly manage the rest of her life without one. Besides, she's got something from Amanda that even I don't have," Troy told them.

"What?" Chad and Ryan asked together. Troy answered them with three words.

"Her mothers' letters." Chad and Ryan rolled their eyes. That had always been Troy's answer.

"Troy, in case you haven't noticed, this years' was the last one," Ryan told Troy. Troy sighed, not knowing how to retaliate.

The next day, Troy woke up and saw that he had a voice mail. His eyes widened when he heard it.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Faith, I feel guilty, leaving Dad like that," Andrea said on the phone. A few minutes before, Faith had called Andrea to tell her that she and the rest, meaning Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Brad, Paris, McKenzie and Mikayla, had arrived at Lake Wifilda. And after her first sentence, Andrea had told her that she had snuck out and now was in a limo with Sharpay, Ryan, Clay, Tyler and Brandon.

"Andy, just call him and if he doesn't answer, leave him a voice message," Faith suggested. At the other end of the line, Faith heard a male voice.

"I cannot believe I'm going to a summer camp!" the voice said.

"Who's that?" Faith asked.

"Oh, that was just Brandon. He thinks he's too cool for summer camp," Andrea told her.

"Oh… Okay. So, I guess I'll just see you when you get here, huh? I mean, I know what you look like," Faith said nervously. Earlier that week, they had both e-mailed each other pictures of themselves and their friends.

"Yeah. I can't wait!" Andrea said and they hung up. She then called her father and got his voicemail.

"Hey, Daddy, it's me. I'm sorry I left like that but I really wanna go to this summer camp. You know how much I love singing and dancing. And don't worry; I'm with Ryan and Sharpay." Unknown to her, Troy was listening to the message.

"That's what I'm worried about," he said as he looked worriedly at Chad and Taylor, and saw them both shrug at him.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and I changed the trailer a little. Please Review!**


	7. The Plan Part 3

There she was

There she was. Gabriella Montez was right in front of her, giving out balloons to the younger kids. Andrea Bolton had to admit that Gabriella was very beautiful. Sure, Gabriella Montez had aged, but if anything, it added to her natural beauty. Her long curly black hair, her brown eyes and she was still petite even though she had given birth to three children. For a while, Andrea thought she saw Amanda, her mother, giving out the balloons. She blinked her eyes and Gabriella was there again. Andrea and Sharpay walked towards Gabriella, Sharpay hiding herself behind Andrea. The others had gone to their respective bunks.

"Hi, I'm Andrea," Andrea introduced herself. Gabriella shook her hand, still busy giving out balloons, and not noticing Sharpay.

"Hey! That's my middle name! I'm Gabriella Montez," she said and handed the last balloon to a ten-year-old. She turned to Andrea. Sharpay was still hiding behind the petite teenager.

"Why did your parents name you Gabriella?" Andrea asked as if she were a five year old. Gabriella shrugged.

"My parents liked that name? Why did your parents name you Andrea?" Gabriella asked, deciding to play alog. Sharpay stepped out from behind.

"Maybe her parents liked you," she said, tears in her eyes. Gabriella's eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes.

"Sharpie?" she said, uncertain. Sharpay nodded and held out her arms. Gabriella collapsed into them. The next thing Andrea knew, they were both crying their hearts out. Andrea decided to leave the two alone and wandered off to her bunk. Upon reaching there, she saw a girl about her age. She had the same hair as Gabriella and the same eyes. Andrea gasped, realizing her roommate was Faith Montez.

"Faith? Faith Montez?" Andrea asked. Faith nodded.

"Andrea?" she asked. Andrea nodded and before she knew it, Faith was hugging her. After a few seconds, Mikayla, Brad and Paris came out of their bunks and pulled Faith away from Andrea.

"Sorry, I'm a hugging machine," Faith said, smiling sheepishly. Andrea burst out laughing and hugged her sister-to-be.

"Me too," she said, grinning. Savannah, Brandon, Clay and Tyler walked up to them.

"Looks like Sharpay and Gabriella would be like that for a while," Clay reported, pointing at the two women who were catching up on the past.

"Looks like it. When Mom starts talking, she won't zip it for another 3 hours," Savannah said and all of them burst out laughing. They soon quietened down when they saw Ryan walking towards Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Sharpay, instead of chatting with Gabriella, can you please help me unload YOUR luggage?" Ryan asked and walked started walking back to the car. Gabriella and Sharpay looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"3… 2… 1…" they counted.

"GABRIELLA ANDREA MONTEZ!" Ryan screamed as he hugged his little sister. Gabriella laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey, Ry," she said and for the next 2 hours, the three of them caught up with each others' lives.

After finally catching up, Gabriella suggested that they three of them went to the kitchen to help, knowing full well that Zeke, Jason and Kelsi were there.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Oh, Faith, this is Clay, Tyler, Savannah and Brandon," Andrea introduced her friends to her sister. Wow, sister. She like the way it sounded.

"Oh, right. This is Brad and Paris, my brother and sister. And this is Mikayla, my best friend in the whole world," she said.

"Let's go help Uncle Zeke in the kitchen," Faith suggested. Everyone nodded and went to the kitchen, only to hear a piercing scream.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, ZEKE?"

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Hello to you too, Sharpay," Zeke said as he held out his arms. Sharpay smiled softly and hugged her ex-boyfriend, who I might gladly add, she still had feelings for. Ryan and Gabriella smiled knowingly at each other. Outside, Savannah and Andrea looked at Faith, Paris and Mikayla.

"Get them together?" Mikayla asked. The other three girls nodded. The boys rolled their eyes. Girls.

Back inside, Sharpay let go of Zeke. She had felt the sparks she felt during high school, but she ignored it while Zeke shook it off.

"Hey, what about us?" Kelsi asked, referring to her and Jason, and smiled. Sharpay squealed and hugged her and Jason.

"It's great to see you guys!" she squealed. Ryan covered his ears and walked over to his sister.

"Jeez, Sharpay. I hate it when you squeal," he told her and hugged his three long lost friends.

"She still loves you," he whispered into Zeke's ear and then let go. Zeke looked at him, shocked but soon got over it and smiled softly. At that same time, Faith decided to make a 'grand' entrance.

"UNCLE ZEKE! WE'RE HUNGRY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Gabriella, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi just rolled their eyes. They were used to Faith's 'grand' entrance. Ryan and Sharpay, on the other hand, had never met or seen Faith before and felt like they were looking at Gabriella in her teenage years.

"Gabriella. Have you really built a time machine?" Ryan asked. Gabriella laughed, remembering that every one of them had expected her and Taylor to build a time machine.

"No. Why?" she asked, expecting Ryan to answer. Instead, Sharpay did.

"Because it looks like you've brought yourself from the past into the future and you're standing in front of us," she said. Gabriella chuckled and put her arm around Faith.

"Well, Sharpay and Ryan, meet Faith. Faith, meet Sharpay and Ryan. We were best friends in high school," Gabriella told her. Sharpay squealed and hugged Faith. Soon, Brad and Paris came in. Again, squealing started and hugging as the rest entered the room. Sharpay and Ryan purposely introduced one person the last.

"Gabriella, I assume you've met Andrea. Andrea, you've met Gabriella but I'll just introduce you guys, anyway. Gabriella, meet Andrea Kelsi Bolton, Troy and Amanda, and Andrea, meet Gabriella Marie Montez," Sharpay introduced them.

"_It's about to be Bolton," _Andrea thought to herself.

"Hi," she said to Gabriella shyly.

"You look like mother. Except for your eyes, they're you father's," Gabriella said softly. Andrea nodded and hugged Gabriella. Gabriella hugged her back. When Andrea hugged Gabriella, it was so different from the hugs she had with Sharpay or Taylor. She felt as if everything was going to be okay. That Gabriella would always be there for her. She knew Sharpay and Taylor would always be there for her, but it was more comforting with Gabriella. And she knew why. Gabriella Montez was meant to be her mother.

"Everyone says that," Andrea told her. Gabriella smiled and let go. Gabriella was about to say something but someone interrupted her.

"Umm…Hi. Sorry to interrupt your reunion but the kids are starving and we have to set up tables and everything," a blonde woman with curly hair said. She had light grey eyes and she was taller than Sharpay and probably only two inches shorter than Ryan. Now, that is what you call tall.

_Wow, she's beautiful, _Ryan thought to himself. For a moment, she looked at him and both of them felt an electricity jolt through them. They have not even touched! She smiled at him. Brandon, noticing the sudden change in his father, and knowing his father was numb, decided to spoil everything.

"I'm hungry," he said. Clay rolled his eyes.

"When are you not?" he joked. Brandon glared at him as Faith and Andrea giggled.

"What are you laughing at?' he barked at Andrea and Faith. Andrea, being used to Brandon being grumpy, rolled he eyes. Faith, on the other hand, thought he was rude.

"What's your problem?" she snapped at him. Brandon looked at her, shocked. No one, and I mean, no one, had ever snapped at him like that except his father or Aunt Sharpay. He was about to retaliate but the blonde woman decided to break the two up.

"Okay, I think that's enough! I'm Alana Ritchie, the assistant cook," she introduced herself. Ryan finally decided to talk.

"Hi, I'm Ryan Evans. This is my sister, Sharpay Evans. Beside her is Gabriella Montez, followed by her twin children, Brad and Paris. And then you have Mikayla, Savannah, Tyler, Clay, Andrea, Faith and you've met my son, Brandon," he said, giving Brandon a dirty look.

"Excuse my boyfriend. He's always grumpy. I don't even know why I'm with him!" Faith said, not wanting to ruin anything between Ryan and Alana. She had sensed their chemistry.

"He's your boyfriend?" Alana asked, confused. Faith nodded solemnly, as if she was regretting 'dating' Brandon. Alana smiled at her sympathetically while Brandon raised his eyebrows at Faith. Deciding he needed a form of entertainment, he decided to play along and kissed Faith roughly on the lips. In front of EVERYONE. Faith was too shocked to kiss him back and her eyes were wide open.

"Do you forgive me for being grumpy now, _honey_?" he stressed on the last word. Faith shook her head and Brandon smirked and walked out of the kitchen. Everyone's mouth was still wide open except Alana's.

"Well, let's get everything outside," she said and walked out of the kitchen. As soon as she walked out, Faith ran to basin and started rinsing her mouth.

"THAT. JERK. KISSED. ME," she said repeatedly as she rinsed her mouth.

**A/N: Anything between Faith and Brandon? And next chapter: Troy and Gabriella meet! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW!**


	8. Operation Troyella

"Go on, Clay

"Go on, Clay! Call him!" Andrea urged her best friend as she handed him his cell phone.

"Wait, let me get things straight first," he said. Andrea looked at Faith and the two rolled their eyes. Tyler shook his head. Mikayla, Savannah, Brad and Paris slapped their foreheads. Brandon rolled his eyes and hit Clay at the back of the head. Clay glared at him and turned to Andrea and Faith, ignoring the others' reaction.

"So, your mother has given you a mission to find Gabriella Montez and make her and Troy get together?" Clay Danforth asked Andrea for the tenth time that day.

"That's the plan," she replied cheerfully, still holding the phone.

"It's never going to work, Andy," Clay told his best friend but she just shook her head stubbornly. Faith took the phone from Andrea and put the phone in Clay's hands, completely fed-up. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her so he was just a few inches away from her.

"Listen mister. It is 11 o'clock at night and I am very grouchy. I need my beauty sleep. Trust me, you don't, and I repeat, don't want me to get all bitchy. Ask my sibs and bestie, they've seen it and they've always stayed clear of me when I'm sleepy. Why do you think they're sitting so far away from me now? So unless you want all your hair off your head, I suggest you call Troy Bolton NOW!" she hissed at him. Clay nodded, fear of losing his hair taking over him.

After getting Troy's voice mail, he left a message and hung up. Faith winked at him and left his dorm, heading towards hers to get her beauty sleep, the rest following suit five minutes later. Clay had been shivering for three minutes.

Brandon lay awake thinking about a certain brunette. Something he rarely did. Girls usually thought of him. But Faith Montez seemed to have been worthy enough to get his attention.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

Troy Bolton had never felt so lonely in his life since his best friend, Gabriella Montez, left him twenty years ago. Sure, now he had Taylor and Chad, but he wanted his daughter. Andrea was always one of the first ones up in the morning and she would always jump on his bed to wake him up. Even though she was sixteen now, she still did it.

"Good morning Taylor, Afro Puff," he said as he tried touching Chad's hair, only for his hand to be smacked away.

"Don't mess with the 'fro," Chad said. Troy and Taylor looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Chad Danforth had not changed.

"Oh, Troy. You've got a voice message," Taylor said casually. Troy raised his eyebrows at her.

"How do you know it's for me?" he asked.

"Because I've heard it," she shrugged. Troy just shook his head and listened to the voice message, his eyes widening in horror.

"Hey, Uncle Troy. It's Clay. Everything's fine here. Though I need to ask you one thing. How do you keep guys away from Andrea? Guys are looking at her in a way I don't like. And I don't think you would too. So-"

"Alright, that's it! I'm going to that summer camp!" he exclaimed and Chad and Taylor smirked. He looked at them and went to his room to start packing. Chad and Taylor high-fived each other and went to pack their things, getting ready for a summer romance.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"FAITH! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Andrea screamed at the top of her lungs. Faith bolted awake.

"WHAT?" she yelled, annoyed that Andrea had disturbed her beauty sleep. Mikayla walked into their room, rubbing her eyes.

"I better not expect yelling when you move in with us or we move in with you, Andrea," she said. Clay and Tyler walked into the room, being the only ones who had freshened up.

"Expect it every single day," he told them. Faith and Mikayla groaned as Savannah stumbled into the room, her hair a mess.

"Clay's right. I'm lucky I don't live with her," she said as she rubbed her eyes. Brandon and Brad walked into the room, laughing. Both of them looked like they had bonded in a matter of the two days they had known each other. A few seconds later, Paris walked into the room, ready for summer camp. She was the only girl who was dressed and about.

"So, what's going on?" she asked. Faith looked at Andrea, putting her hands on her hips.

_God, she looks so sexy. Did I just think that? Snap out of it Brandon! She hates you and you hate her, remember?_ Brandon said to himself.

"Chad just called me and Dad's on the way!" she squealed. Faith waved her hand dismissively, jumped into bed and pulled the covers above her head. Andrea looked hurt at first, thinking that Faith was no longer interested in getting her father and Gabriella together, and looked at Brad and Paris. They smiled at her and shook their head, silently telling her not to feel hurt.

"3… 2… 1…" Mikayla counted and Faith jumped out of bed, squealing.

"HE'S COMING! FAITH, HE'S COMING! OPERATION TROYELLA IS OFFICIALLY A GO! WE'RE GOING TO BE SISTERS!" she yelled and hugged Andrea. Andrea laughed, finally getting why Brad and Paris had told her not to panic.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

A few hours later, Troy Bolton and Chad and Taylor Danforth arrived at Lake Wifilda. Sharpay and Ryan greeted them and gave them their room keys.

"Troy, you're sharing with a lady. Is that okay?" Sharpay asked. Troy just shrugged and carried his bags to his assigned room, wanting to meet his daughter. Wanting to see his reaction when he saw the room, or who his roommate was, the four of them followed behind him. Troy opened the door and froze, immediately recognizing the sweet voice that was singing. Hearing the door open, she turned around and her eyes widened.

"T-Troy?"

"Gabriella?"

**High School Musical – this is True, This is Fate**

"I'm bored. Let's go visit Mom at her room. Troy should be here in a couple of hours and have you seen her room? It's in a mess," Faith said as she got up. She pulled Mikayla to her feet as they all trotted to Gabriella's room except for the guys. They had decided to play basketball. Typical.

On the way to Gabriella's room, the girls had to pass the basketball court. Savannah, Mikayla, Paris and McKenzie decided to play with the guys.

"DADDY!" Andrea squealed and hugged her father. Troy's tense expression softened as he hugged his daughter. Faith walked next to her mother. Troy looked shocked and Gabriella laughed.

"No, Troy. I did not build a time machine," she said. Andrea let go of her father and Troy hugged Gabriella.

"After all these years and you still can read me like a book," he said. Gabriella smiled softly, glad to have her best friend back.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's short!**


	9. Just Like Old Times

That night, the former wildcat gang and their children decided to gather in Troy and Gabriella's room to catch up and start getting to know each other. Kelsi, Jason and Zeke had been absolutely delighted that Troy had came. Operation Troyella was officially a go.

When they had gathered in the room, they had all been asked by Troy to sit with their families. So, Gabriella, Brad, Paris and Faith sat on Gabriella's bed. Ryan and Brandon sat on the right side of Troy's bed while Sharpay and Savannah sat on the left side of the bed. Chad, Taylor, Clay and Tyler sat on the floor in the centre of the room. Troy and Andrea had grabbed chairs for themselves and sat at the end of Gabriella's bed. Jason, Kelsi and McKenzie were sitted next to the Danforths. Troy, always being the leader, decided to start a game.

"Okay, so we're going to play a game of three questions. Anyone can randomly ask a question and then you're going to have to answer personally. If you don't feel like answering the question, you've got to do a forfeit. Okay?" he asked. Everyone nodded and Troy started the game by spinning the bottle. The tip of the bottle landed on Faith. Brandon decided to ask her a question.

"What's the most rebellious thing you've done that up until now nobody knows about?" he asked, smirking. Faith glared at him and mumbled something.

"Sorry? Didn't get that?" Brandon spoke up. Faith glared at him harder. Boy, if looks could kill, Brandon Evans would have dropped dead by then.

"I have a tattoo," she said loudly. Gabriella gasped while Brandon smirked. Brad and Paris's eyes widened. Mikayla looked down. McKenzie blinked. Jason and Kelsi stared at her like she had grown two heads. Zeke looked at Mikayla.

"Show us," Savannah said. Faith groaned. She turned around and lifted her shirt up. At her hip, was a butterfly tattoo. After a few seconds, she covered it up again. Gabriella was red in the face.

"How long?" she asked. Faith looked down. Brandon smirked.

"Since the start of the year," she mumbled. Gabriella looked like she was about to blow up. Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, McKenzie, Mikayla, Brad and Paris covered their ears. Troy looked at them and knew what was going to come so he too covered his ears. Yes, after 20 years, Troy Bolton still knew Gabriella Montez's next move. The rest of them, however, had no idea and looked at the other people in the room in confusion.

"FAITH MARIE MONTEZ! YOU'VE HAD A TATTO FROM THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?" she screamed. The rest of them covered their ears, finally understanding. After a few seconds, Gabriella still had not said anything and the people who had been by Troy's side all these years thought it was safe to let down their hands. Troy shook his head rapidly and they covered their ears again. Sure enough, Gabriella started screaming again a few seconds later.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED!" she screamed. Faith's eyes widened.

"What?" she croaked. Gabriella took a deep breath and Troy let go of his ears and put his arm around his best friend. The others put theirs down too, knowing that since Troy put his hand down, it was safe for them to.

"You're grounded when we get back to New York," Gabriella said, now more calmly. Faith looked down, completely ashamed of herself, and trying her best to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry, Mom," she said softly. Gabriella's heart melted when she heard it but she did not do anything.

"Next question," Faith said. Brandon was about to open his mouth again but was stopped when Ryan gave him a 'don't-you-dare' look. He sighed and sat down quietly. For a few minutes, no one said anything.

Brandon studied the girl in front of him who was desperately trying to hold back her tears. He had no idea why, but his heart melted and ached when he saw her in that state. And what hurt him even more was the fact that he had caused those tears.

_What's going on? Why am I feeling this way?_ He thought to himself. Finally deciding that it had been silent for too long, he decided to ask another question.

"So, does anybody else in this room you know have a tattoo?" he asked, thinking it would lighten the mood. How wrong he was. If anything, Faith glared at him harder. Mikayla was looking down.

"What if I don't wanna tell you?" she said stubbornly. Zeke's eyes widened and looked at his daughter. Jason and Kelsi looked at theirs.

"YOU GOT A TATTO?" the three screamed. McKenzie shook her head while Mikayla looked down still, not wanting to look at her father. Zeke turned to Faith.

"Well, Faith. It looks like you're not going to be lonely when we return to New York. What's the tattoo?" Zeke asked.

Mikayla too lifted her shirt and right above her belly was the words 'Born To Be Wild'. Brad, Paris and McKenzie howled in laughter. Mikayla glared at the three of them. Paris was the first one who met her glare and nudged McKenzie. The two stopped immediately. They had to nudge Brad three times to get him to stop.

"Can we just play Truth or Dare now?" Faith asked. Deciding that there had been too much tension for the night, Troy nodded and so did the rest. Faith grinned and spun the bottle. It landed on Brandon. Faith smirked. It was time for revenge.

"So, Brandon, Truth or Dare?" she asked, still smirking. The tone in her voice made it clear that no matter what he chose, it was going to be hell.

"Dare," he said. Faith's smirk could not have been wider.

"I dare you to call Ms Darbus up and seduce her," she said. Brandon looked at her, disgusted at the dare he had been assigned to do.

"How do you know about Ms Darbus? You don't even go to East High!" he exclaimed. Faith sniggered.

"Andrea told me about her and how much she 'adores' you," she said. Brandon glared at Andrea who smiled at him sheepishly.

"Dad, back me up on this! I can't seduce Darbus!" he said, pleading with his father. Ryan shrugged.

"Hey, I remember that Chad had to do it. So why not you?" he asked. For a while, the room was silent. And then, all the former Wildcats burst out laughing except Chad.

"Guys, it's not funny! I'm SCARRED for life," he said.

"What happened?" Paris asked.

"Well, it was the night before we graduated from high school and we all decided to have a sleepover at Troy's…"

_The night before high school graduation…_

"_Dare!" Chad yelled as the top of the bottle pointed towards him. Taylor rolled her eyes. _

"_Chad. Haven't you learnt your lesson? The last time you did a dare, it involved you, a pair of boxers, and screaming neighbors yelling for you to stop running up and down the street almost naked," she said, before the room erupted in laughter. _

"_Don't forget him yelling at the top of his voice," Troy said as he rolled on the floor laughing, clutching his sides. Chad put his hand on his hips and waited for his best friends to stop laughing. After a few minutes everyone settled down and the room became quiet. Too quiet. _

"_I'M IN LOVE WITH MY HAIR!" Gabriella yelled and once again, everyone started laughing, this time including Chad. _

"_So, what do I have to do this time?" he asked._

"_I dare you to call Ms. Darbus up and seduce her," Gabriella said, smirking. Once again, everyone rolled off the floor laughing, except for Chad who had a disgusted look on his face. _

"_I don't have her number," he said, trying to give that very lame excuse. Ryan rolled his eyes. _

"_Chad, we're in Coach Bolton's house and you're forgetting that they're colleagues. Of course he has her number. Right, Troy?" he asked. Troy nodded and got the number. Sharpay dialed the number on Chad's cell and handed the phone to him. He put it on speaker. _

"_Hello?" a female voice answered. Obviously it was Ms. Darbus. _

"_Hey, baby. Wanna get naughty tonight?" Chad asked in a seductive tone. _

"_When and where, baby?" Ms. Darbus asked in an equal seductive voice. Chad screamed and put down the phone while the others laughed. _

"_SCARRED FOR LIFE!" he screamed. _

_End of flashback_

"AHHH!!" Chad screamed while everyone rolled off the floor laughing. He looked at them and ran to the bathroom.

"What's he doing?" Brad asked as they heard the shower being turned on.

"Scrubbing the image of Darbus off his mind," Taylor said.

"Don't do the dare without me!" Chad yelled from the inside of the bathroom. Brandon groaned while everyone else laughed. After a few minutes, Chad came out of the bathroom all drenched and his hair straight.

"Okay, I am so glad I don't wake up to that," Sharpay said. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I've been waking up to that for almost half my life!" she said. Chad pouted while the others laughed again.

"Okay, Brandon. It's ringing!" Andrea shrieked. Brandon rolled his eyes and the phone was put on speaker.

"Hello?" Ms. Darbus's voice came through.

"Hey, baby. Wanna go out tonight?" Brandon said in a very seductive voice.

"I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow. At about six. My house?" the voice said in an equally seductive voice. Brandon screamed and hung up while the others laughed. Chad patted Brandon's back.

"I feel your pain," he said. Brandon shuddered.

"Wow, it's like history repeated itself," Taylor said. Troy, Gabriella, Zeke and Sharpay all tears in their eyes. Brandon spinned the bottle again and it pointed towards his father. Ryan groaned as Sharpay rubbed her hands together.

"Truth," he said. Sharpay sighed.

"You fag," she said. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"You Ice Queen," he retorted. Gabriella smiled softly.

"After all these years and they're still calling each other names?" she whispered. Troy grinned and nodded while the siblings continued arguing and everyone watched the two fight in amusement.

"Sharpay, just because someone chooses Truth, it doesn't mean they're a fag," Ryan argued. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"No, it means they're a coward," she said in a sing-song voice. Ryan's face was red.

"Are you calling me a coward?" he asked.

"So what if I am? I mean-" The crowd was getting bored and Gabriella had definitely had enough.

"YO! WE'RE STILL HERE! CAN WE JUST ASK RYAN A QUESTION?" she yelled. The two twins stopped bickering. The other former Wildcat Gang looked at the three and grinned. They were sure they were going to have fun and enjoy each others' company. Just like old times.


	10. A New Addition

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to Troy's smiling face

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to Troy's smiling face. She giggled. He was smiling in his sleep! She looked around her room. She was the first one up. Everyone was not in their family groups. They were all scattered around. The kids were on the floor while the adults had conquered the couches and beds.

Troy and she had slept on her bed. Taylor and Chad were on Troy's bed. Chad had a protective arm around Taylor. On the couch, Jason and Kelsi had somehow managed to squeeze in it. Kelsi was on Jason's lap and his arm was around her waist. Sharpay and Zeke were in the same position as Jason and Kelsi on the couch on the other end of the room. They were both smiling and Gabriella silently awed at them Zeke had a peaceful look on his face, something Gabriella had not seen in many years. Ryan was sitting the desk, using his hands as his pillow. Gabriella laughed silently to herself and gently lifted his hands to put her pillow under his head.

Tears formed in her eyes. It had been a long time since the gang had been this close. More than twenty years, to be exact. Her eyes traveled to the younger ones. She silently laughed when she saw Faith and Brandon on opposite sides, their feets pressed against each others. It looked like the two of them had been pushing each other the whole night before they eventually went to sleep. McKenzie and Brad were side by side and McKenzie had her head on Brad's shoulder while Brad had wrapped his arms protectively around her. Paris and Tyler were in the same position. She smiled softly when she saw Clay lying down on Andrea's lap. Mikayla and Savannah had their arms crossed against their chest and had their heads against the walls. It seemed as though they had been observing their friends before drifting off to sleep.

Gabriella heard her cell phone ringing and answered it. It was Alana Ritchie, the woman Ryan had a crush on. They had exchanged numbers the night before so they could contact each other in the very big campsite.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gabriella. It's Alana Ritchie. Umm… well, we kinda have a situation. You see, ten of our young campers are missing and three are your children. You don't happen to know where they are, do you?" Alana asked, laughing nervously from the other end of the line. Gabriella smiled softly. Alana was a responsible woman and she would look really nice with Ryan.

"Don't worry, Alana. They spent the night with me. And just so you know, Andrea Bolton, Clay and Tyler Danforth, McKenzie Cross, Mikayla Baylor and Savannah Evans are with me too along with their parents. We kinda spent the night together," Gabriella explained. On the other end of the line, she heard Alana sighing.

"Well, I guess I have an offer to make to you guys. Well, more like the manager of Lake Wifilda's offer. He offered to let a group of families stay together in at least three rooms. These families in a group can do whatever they want in Lake Wifilda because well, they never really did organize anything for the camp this year. So, basically, it's be like you guys are having a vacation," Alana said. Gabriella thought about it for a while before answering.

"I'll check with my friends before I get back to you, Alana. Thank you for your very kind offer," Gabriella said.

"No, problem, Gabriella. I'll see you around the camp," Alana said. They said their goodbyes before hanging up. Gabriella looked at her watch and sighed. The others would not be up in another two hours. It was Sunday, and who would not sleep in on a Sunday, right? Sighing, Gabriella grabbed her laptop and started on the restaurants' accounts.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

After two hours, only Kelsi and Taylor had woken up. Gabriella smirked at them and they knew what she was thinking.

"You're going to try to wake them up, aren't you?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded. Kelsi and Taylor looked at each other and then rolled their eyes at her and made themselves toast as they watched in amusement at Gabriella's attempt to wake the others up.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH MY HAIR!" she screamed into Chad's ear. Chad screamed and fell off the bed while Taylor and Kelsi burst out laughing. Chad glared at his 'younger sister' while Gabriella smiled at him as though she were innocent.

"Keep it down, will you?" Sharpay said sleepily.

"Yeah, we're trying to sleep here," Zeke agreed and they went back to sleeping. The girls silently awed while Chad got up grumpily and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He stationed himself next to Taylor and watched Gabriella wake Jason up. She had decided to leave Zekepay alone. For now.

Chad smiled to himself. Jelsi, Zekepay, Chaylor. It was the names Troy and Gabriella had given to each of the couples in high school. They had always complained about how annoying and tiring it was to say all of their names so they just made Jelsi, Zekepay and Chaylor up. The others had always liked it and agreed on it. Well, the girls liked it. The guys thought it was corny, but shrugged it off. Troy had enjoyed watching his guy friends feel uncomfortable so the guys had decided to pair him up with Gabriella. In high school, everyone knew they were just friends, but it was fun to tease them anyway. They were called Troyella.

"Jason, wake up," Gabriella shook him lightly. Jason groaned and got up.

"Why couldn't she wake me up like that?" Chad asked to Taylor and Kelsi. They shrugged and turned their attention towards Gabriella and Jason.

"What's wrong, Gabby?" he asked. Gabriella sighed.

"It's two o'clock and the restaurant's not opened yet," she told him. Jason's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" he yelled and got up from the sofa. He looked around and glared at Gabriella, realizing he had been tricked. Gabriella suppressed her laughter and went to wake Troy up.

"TROY BOLTON! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she yelled and with that yell, everyone had bolted up. The younger ones looked at the two adults while Zekepay looked at their friends to confirm that it was just a plan. Troy looked at his best friend in fear.

"What did I do?" he asked. Gabriella continued to look angry while the others watched in amusement. She was such a good actor. She pointed to the banana peel on the floor. She had purposely put that there an hour before.

"I slipped on it," she told him, through gritted teeth. Troy looked at her, confused.

"So?" he asked. Gabriella glared at him.

"Didn't you eat this banana yesterday?" she asked. Troy looked afraid. Andrea suppressed her laughter. She had never seen her father that scared in her life.

"But, Gabby, I swear, I threw it into the bin. I remember because it got stuck in Chad's hair for a while before I threw it in," he said. At this, the room howled in laughter, except for Chad and Gabriella. Chad did not find it amusing at all while Gabriella had to keep a straight face because she was still acting.

"So, you're telling me that this banana peel just jumped out of the bin and landed on the floor?" she asked sarcastically. Troy shook and scratched his head. Gabriella looked at Jelsi, Chaylor and Zekepay, trying very hard to stop herself from laughing. Unfortunately for her, Troy saw through it.

"That was not funny, Gabriella Montez," he said and Gabriella finally burst out laughing.

"Yes, it was. And anyway, it's about time you guys woke up cause there's something we need to discuss," she said. At this, everyone gathered in a circle

"Well, Alana called me just now," she began. Ryan, who had been drinking a glass of orange juice, choked. Brandon patted his father on the back. Gabriella and the former Wildcats smirked.

"And she said that the manager has an offer for us. He offered to let a group of families stay together in at least three rooms. These families in a group can do whatever they want in Lake Wifilda because they never really did organize anything for the camp this year. So, basically, it's be like we're all having a vacation," Gabriella explained. Jason smiled.

"I like that idea. We can all catch up on the past and make up for the last years we have not been together," he said. Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Chad blinked.

"Whoa."

"Double Whoa."

"No way."

"Impossible."

"Did that really just happen?" Troy asked. Jason looked at his friends, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You just said something the totally made sense," Chad replied, finally getting over the shock and then smirked. Jason glared at him while the others laughed.

"So, everyone agreed to take up the offer?" Gabriella asked after they had all had their fair share of laughs. They all nodded except for Brandon, who did not look too pleased. Ryan nodded at Gabriella, silently telling her to just get on with the plan.

"Wait! Maybe we should invite Alana Ritchie and her son, Alan," Faith suggested. Ryan turned to look at her.

"How old is Alan?" he asked.

"Sixteen. I met him at the camp. He's a really nice guy. Very cute," Faith answered. At this, Brandon felt a pang of jealousy in him. Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi nodded enthusiastically while Ryan blushed. The older guys shook their heads at the women. Gabriella dialed Alana's number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alan. It's Gabriella."

"Gabriella! Hi! So, you guys taking up the offer?"

"Yes, we would be taking up the offer."

"That's good. Well, you and Troy Bolton are currently living in the centre of two empty cottages. The rest of them can divide themselves among the two cottages on the right and left of your cottage. Oh, before I forget, who will be joining you?"

"Troy Bolton and his daughter, Andrea Bolton, will be joining me. The Danforth and Cross family too. Zeke Baylor and Mikayla Baylor. Also, Sharpay, Savannah, Ryan and Brandon Evans. That would be all of them."

"Very well. I hope you guys enjoy your summer."

"Wait! Alana, would you like to spend the summer with us?"

"As in, live in the cottage with you guys and do stuff together?" Alana asked from the other end of the line, surprise so very evident in her voice.

"Yea, we would really like it if you joined us."

"Well, I guess I could. But I have a sixteen year old son too."

"That won't be any problem."

"Very well, then. Thanks a ton, Gabriella."

"Call me Gabby. And you're welcome, Alana."

"Call me Lana. And I guess I'll see you soon. Bye!"

"Bye!"

They hung up. There was silence in the room for a while. And then, Clay decided to break it.

"So, how are we going to be divided?"

"That's a very good question, Clay. Well, whatever it is, I wanna be with Mom," Brad said.

"Oooh… little Brad can't get away from his mommy," Brandon said in a baby voice. Brad blushed while everyone else laughed.

"Well, we have one more family to think about," Ryan said. Sharpay smiled softly. It had been the first time in many years that Ryan was actually interested in somebody. She looked over at her best girl friends and nodded. They were going to set Alana and Ryan up, whether Ryan, Brandon, Alana or Alan liked it or not. They were going to have a new addition to the team.

**A/N: Hey guys! Just to clear things up. Yes, I did get the inspiration to write this story after watching Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. However, I have decided to add in more characters than in Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, and the main character of the story, that is Andrea Bolton, is much more matured. In Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, the girl is eight, whereas in This is True, This is Fate, Andrea is sixteen. Also, she has someone helping her get Troyella together. I am so happy that you guys enjoy the story so far. Keep reviewing and happy reading!**


	11. Room Assignments

"Well, at least we don't have to move anything," Troy said

"Well, at least we don't have to move anything," Troy said. Gabriella nodded while Faith took out her laptop.

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed. Faith looked at her and smiled.

"Hey to you too," she replied. Gabriella rolled her eyes and so did Brad and Paris. Their sister could be such a bimbo sometimes. Troy looked at his daughter who looked back at him. And then, he looked at the scene in front of him.

"Faith Marie Montez! You told me that electronic devices were not allowed!" she said. Faith shrugged and then rolled her eyes at her mother.

"I made it up. You work too much," she said. At this, Troy burst out laughing. Gabriella turned to her best friend, her hands on her hips.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny, Mr. Troy Bolton?" she fumed. Troy immediately stopped laughing and started looking scared. Andrea, Faith, Brad and Paris were trying their hardest to stop themselves from laughing. Troy Bolton was a wimp when it came to Gabriella Montez.

"N-Nothing," he stuttered. Gabriella smiled.

"After all these years, you're still a wimp," she said. Troy rolled his eyes, finally deciding it was safe.

"Hey, you were with the ice queen since you started high school," he said, shrugging. Andrea raised her eyebrows at her father.

"Ice queen? You know Aunt Sharpay would kill you if she heard you calling her that," Andrea said. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Well, she's not here now, is she?" Troy asked, childishly. Faith, Brad and Paris looked confused.

"Ice queen?" Brad asked. Gabriella giggled.

"Sharpay was named the Ice Queen at East High School where the gang and I got our high school education. Everyone feared her," she explained.

"And now, Savannah has followed in her mother's footsteps," Andrea supplied. Troy nodded his head.

"So, how are we being arranged again? I wasn't really paying attention," he said. Gabriella and Andrea rolled their eyes at him.

"Well, we get to keep our cottage, obviously. Jelsi and McKenzie will be sharing with Zekepay, Savannah and Mikayla. Chaylor, Clay and Tyler are sharing with Rylana, Brandon and Alan," Gabriella said. Troy looked at his best friend, clearly confused.

"Rylana?" he asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"They look cute together," she said.

"YES! I can finally start teasing Ryan!" Troy said. At this, everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"ZEKE ANDREW BAYLOR! IF YOU DON'T HELP ME MOVE THESE REALLY HEAVY SUITCASES TO MY ROOM, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LIFT ANYTHING FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs. Zeke, fearing for the loss of his ability to life things, immediately helped her carry the suitcase into the room. At the bottom of the stairs of the cottage they were currently sharing with the Cross family, Jason and Kelsi smiled at each other.

"Well, it looks like the Ice Queen is back," Jason said. Kelsi punched him lightly on his arm.

"Don't let her hear you say that," she said before walking up to their room to start packing for their summer. Meanwhile, Zeke and Sharpay were having a little trouble convincing their two wonderful daughters that they did not want to share a room with each other.

"Girls, you _have_ to understand. I cannot sleep with _him_!" Sharpay tried telling the two teenage girls for the third time that day, always emphasizing on the word 'have' and 'him'. Savannah and Mikayla shook their heads. Zeke looked very, very, very offended.

"Sharpay, all they're asking us to do is share a room. What is the problem with that?" he snapped. Sharpay gave him her 'Ice Queen' glare, the same glare that would have made anyone back away with fear, but that did not work with Zeke. It never did and never will. He was the only who was not afraid of it and Savannah was very impressed.

"The problem, Zeke Baylor, is that you snore," she said. Zeke rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." Both Sharpay and Zeke turned to Mikayla who grinned at them sheepishly. Sharpay smiled at the girl in front of her who was cowering under her father's glare.

"Zeke, stop glaring at your daughter like that. It's a right thing to tell the truth," Sharpay said, smirking.

"Well, I guess you guys are equal," Savannah said. The three people turned to look at the blonde teenager in front of them.

"Well, Zeke, you snore and Mom, you sleep-talk," she said and shrugged. Sharpay glared at her daughter while Zeke smirked this time.

"Sharpay, stop glaring at your daughter like that. It's a right thing to tell the truth," Zeke said, the smirk still not off his face.

"Zeke Baylor, you wipe that smirk off your face. Now," Sharpay hissed. Zeke sighed and turned to Savannah.

"Looks like your mother is going to have a B.F," he said, running out of the room immediately after that. Sharpay's eyes widened and she chased after him. Savannah turned to Mikayla.

"B.F?" she inquired. Mikayla shrugged.

"Bitch fit," she answered simply.

**High school Musical – This is True, This is fate**

"Jason just called. Zeke has a cut on his face," Chad said as he walked into the cottage. Taylor, Clay, Tyler, Brandon and Ryan shrugged as though it was nothing new. Alana was the only one who looked concerned.

"Is he okay?" she asked. Ryan smiled at her.

"He's fine. Sharpay would never hurt him too much. She loves him," he told her.

"Wait. You mean Sharpay hurt him?" she asked, her eyes widening in horror. Seeing the look on her face, Ryan burst out laughing and told her everything about their friends as he helped her carry her suitcase to her room. Brandon rolled his eyes at his father's retreating back while Alan smiled softly.

"What are you smiling at?" Brandon asked, confused. Alan looked at him.

"I've just never seen my mom so social before. No one's really invited us to go on vacation with them for a very long time," he said.

"So?"

"Brandon, the last time I've seen my mother look at someone like that was six years ago, when my father was still alive. And I don't know if you've seen it, but it's kinda obvious that you dad likes my mom," Alan explained.

"She's not fit enough to be his wife or my mother," Brandon blew up. Surprisingly, Alan remained calm.

"Suit yourself, Brandon. Just because you don't have a mother because she left you once you were born, it doesn't mean that you should start being a sexist. You know deep down that your father and my mother belong together. So what's it gonna be? Your dad being single and unhappy for life because of you or your dad being happily married?" With that, Alan Ritchie walked to his room, leaving Brandon to ponder about what had just been said.

**A/N: There'll be more romance in the next chapter. You can count on that. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please REVIEW!**


	12. Kyle

"I'm bored

"I'm bored. Let's go swimming!" Chad suggested. Taylor nodded her head in agreement.

"You make the calls. I'll go pack," she said before heading off to pack.

"What's there to pack?" Chad asked himself before shrugging and then went to call his friends.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

Within a few minutes, everyone had gathered near the pond so they could all swim. They soon stripped down. The girls in their bikinis and the guys in their swimming trunks. All of them except for Faith.

"Faith, you not swimming?" Troy asked the teenage girl. Faith shook her head.

"I don't swim," she answered simply. She was dressed in shorts and a pink t-shirt that said 'Stay away from me'. Troy shrugged. He looked around and saw that the women were sun-tanning. Grinning, as an idea had come to his mind, he went to tell the other guys of their plans.

"Girls, they're planning something," Kelsi said as she saw Troy gather the guys, leaving out Mikayla, Savannah, McKenzie and Paris. The girls huffed and went to join their mothers.

"They're-"

"Planning something. We know," Sharpay said. She looked at her best friends; all of them had a worried look on her face. All of them except Gabriella and Alana. Gabriella had a smirk on her face while Alana was staring at Ryan's bare chest. Sharpay smirked.

"Lana, I'm sure you'll get to see more of that in the house," Sharpay smirked. Alana blushed while the rest laughed. Sharpay then turned to Gabriella.

"What's your plan, Gabby?" she asked. Gabriella tried to look innocent.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" she asked. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease. I've known you since kindergarten," she answered. Gabriella smiled and told them the plan. All of them listened except Faith. She was too busy reading 'Romeo and Juliet'.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"So, we're going to throw them into the water, agreed?" Troy asked. Brad put up his hand to ask a question.

"Can we leave Faith alone? I mean, she looks really interested in her book and-"

"Are you afraid of your sister?" Brandon asked, smirking. Brad shook his head.

"I'm not. It's just that I think it's best we leave her alone. She doesn't swim," Brad said to the group.

"You're hiding something," Alan stated. Brad shrugged.

"So what if I am? All I'm asking is that you leave my sister out of this," he said calmly.

The truth was that Faith had made Brad swear to keep it a secret. He could not betray his sister's trust. She meant a lot to him and losing her trust would be like losing a best friend.

Brandon smirked. There was something Brad was hiding from them about his sister. And how exactly was he going to find out? Well, he's just going to have to 'forget' Brad's pleas, now won't he? Seeing the smirk on his son's face and knowing exactly what he was planning, Ryan rounded on him.

"You are NOT to involve Faith in this, are we clear?" he asked his son sternly. Brandon sighed and nodded. Looks like he was going to have to 'forget' his father's warning too.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"ZEKE BAYLOR! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Sharpay screamed as she dried her hair with the towel Zeke had handed to her. He burst out laughing and started running towards the cottage as Sharpay swore at him with every stride. Gabriella laughed while she splashed water at Troy in the pond.

"NO! BRANDON! PLEASE DON'T!" Gabriella heard her daughter scream. She turned just in time to see Brandon throwing Faith into the deep part of the pond. She was very far from every one of them. Gabriella's eyes widened in horror as she saw her daughter gasping for air.

_With Faith 5 minutes earlier…_

"Hey, Faith," Brandon said casually. Faith looked up at him, surprised he was being nice.

"What do you want, Evans?" she asked harshly. Apparently, she did not appreciate being disturbed when she was reading. Before Brandon could retort back, Faith turned around when she heard Sharpay screaming.

"ZEKE BAYLOR! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she screamed as she dried her hair with the towel Zeke had handed to her. Faith chuckled as she saw Sharpay chasing Zeke. She had never seen her Uncle Zeke so happy before. There was a glint of happiness in his eyes that she had never seen before. She looked at Brandon.

"Ok, what happened?" she asked, totally clueless to her surroundings.

"The guys just threw the girls into the water," Brandon told her. Faith's eyes widened when she suddenly realized why Brandon was being nice to her.

"Y-You're n-not going to throw me in, are you?" she asked nervously. Brandon shook his head and smiled innocently.

"Nah. You seem interested in your book," he said. Faith let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him. Smiling back at her, he carried her. To say that Faith was shocked was an understatement.

"W-What are you d-doing?" she asked. Brandon smirked at her and jerked his head towards the water.

"No! Please don't!"

"C'mon, Montez. A little water can't hurt you," he smirked. This time, Faith was really freaking out.

"NO! BRANDON! PLEASE DON'T!" she screamed. Brandon was surprised at Faith's fear of water.

"I see you're afraid of water. Well, maybe it's time to get over your fear," he said before throwing her in.

Faith screamed and frantically waved her hands and splashed the water. Gasping for air and struggling, Faith finally got weaker and everything went black…

"SOMEONE SAVE HER! SHE CAN'T SWIM!" Gabriella screamed.

"Oh, shit," Brandon cursed before swimming towards the part of the pond where he had thrown Faith.

Troy held Gabriella as she sobbed. Mikayla and Paris were crying and so was Andrea. Brad looked terrified as he searched the pond for his sister and waiting for Brandon to come out of the water. McKenzie held his hand tightly. Sharpay and Zeke had came out of the cottage and been told by a frantic Kelsi what had happened. Immediately after knowing why his daughter was crying, Zeke hugged Mikayla. Jason, Chad, Ryan and Alan had joined Brandon in the pond. Alana and Taylor were comforting Mikayla, Paris and Andrea. Clay and Tyler were trying their hardest to calm the girls down too.

After 5 terrifying minutes, Brandon came out from the water with the petite unconscious teenager in his arms. Gabriella rushed to her daughter's side to feel her pulse as Sharpay ran into the house to call a doctor.

"It's still beating. YOU!" she pointed at Brandon in disgust and dragged him to Faith's right. "You give her CPR right now!" she screamed. Brandon gulped and nodded his had in fear before performing CPR on Faith. After a few times, Faith started coughing water out of her mouth.

"Kyle," she whispered before fainting again. Mikayla wailed and buried her head into her father's chest. Brad and Paris's eyes began to water and so did Gabriella's, Jason's, Kelsi's and Zeke's.

"Let's get her inside," Troy said softly, deciding to take charge of the situation. He had sensed that there was something his friends were not telling him and he wanted to know why. But he also knew that they needed time and would tell him and his other friends when they were ready. Deciding to wait, Troy gently carried Faith into the cottage where everyone followed.

**A/N: Who's Kyle? How is he related to the Wildcats and more importantly, why did Faith say his name before she fainted again? Look out for the next chapter! Oh, Please Review! **

**P.S. Feel free to read my other stories and comment on them too. Thank you!**


	13. Truce

For the first time since they had all met at the summer camp, it was quiet during dinner time. They had all decided to crash at Troyella's cottage

"So, who's Kyle?" Brandon asked at dinner that night. Boy, if people thought it was quiet before, now the room was dead silent. Still deciding that his friends needed more time, and thinking that it would make all of them feel better if Brandon was punished, Ryan glared at his son.

"You're grounded when we get back to Albuquerque, got it?" he said, trying to keep himself calm. For the first time ever, Brandon Evans did not protest. Instead, he looked down at his plate, knowing he deserved anything that would be thrown at him.

"Whoa, did somebody die or something?" a weak but cheerful voice say as she headed towards the dining table. Mikayla got up.

"Faith Bolton! You're not supposed to be up!" Mikayla scolded her best friend as she helped her to the table. Faith sat down and then crossed her arms.

"And who said that?" she asked. Gabriella decided to answer this time.

"The doctor did," she said sternly. Faith rolled her eyes and turned to Zeke.

"Uncle Zeke, can you please pass me the tuna salad?" she asked sweetly as though nothing had happened for the past few hours. After getting her salad, the table turned quiet again. Faith finally had had enough.

"Okay. I've had enough! What's going on? Why is everyone so quiet?" she asked, frustrated at everyone's behavior. They looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Faith, you almost died!" Brandon said, totally confused at her behavior.

"But you saved me! Shouldn't you guys be happy that I'm alive?" she asked. Troy looked at the young girl in front of him.

"Faith, of course we're happy you're alive," he said.

"Then why are you guys acting as if somebody died?" she asked, exasperated at her family's behavior. Gabriella slammed her hand on the table and pushed her chair back.

"Faith! I cannot lose you! I've already lost Kyle and Preston! I can't lose you too!" she said. Faith finally lost it and mimicked Gabriella's actions.

"Why does it always come to this? Why is it that every time either of us hurt ourselves, it leads to Preston? PRESTON'S DEAD, MOM!" she shouted. Gabriella froze and so did everyone else. Faith, however, was not done and oblivious to the people in the room.

"Where was he when I graduated from elementary school? My first date? My first break-up? My first day of high school? Somewhere in the clouds according to you! Yes, he was there for me but I hardly remember him! He's a person from our past, Mom. Why can't you just let him go?" she asked.

"Because I loved him," Gabriella said, trying to keep herself calm.

"Then what are you doing? Why are you getting married to Blake?" Faith asked, all her anger at her mother for the past year finally coming out.

"Faith, why are you always asking me that question?" Gabriella asked, fed up at her daughter.

"Because you say that you loved Preston. How can you love Blake? If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were after his money," Faith said, looking at her mother in the eyes. Gabriella's eyes widened at her daughter's rudeness.

For the first time ever, Gabriella Montez slapped her daughter. Faith looked at her mother, shocked. Troy held Gabriella back while Brandon went to Faith's side.

"You don't love him, do you?" Faith asked. Gabriella looked at her daughter.

"Faith, I didn't mean-"

"Save it, Mom," she said before running out of the cottage.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

Faith Montez had no idea where she was going. After running for what seemed like a few minutes, she realized that she had been running to the other side of the pond where she had nearly died. She pulled out a locket from her pocket. **(A/N: Hey, that rhymed! LOL!) **She opened the locket and stared at a picture of Gabriella, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, her, Mikayla, Brad, Paris, McKenzie and a certain green-eyed boy. He had jet black hair and his eyes twinkled.

"I miss you, Kyle," she said and before she knew it she was crying her eyes out.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"I'll go after her," Andrea said. Brandon followed her.

"I'll come too," he said. Ryan stopped him.

"Oh no, you don't. You go, Andy," he said and nodded his head towards the direction of the door. Andrea nodded and raced out of the cottage. Brandon looked at his father and then tried to race for the door. Chad stopped him. He held out his arms. The door was still opened. Brandon pulled out a chewing gum from his pocket and threw it to the right side. Chad caught it, leaving the left side unguarded. Brandon ran out of the door. Taylor slapped her hand on her forehead.

"You idiot," she hissed. Chad shrugged and ate the chewing gum. Ryan was about to go after Brandon but Gabriella stopped him.

"She needs him," Gabriella said before being hugged by Troy and burying her head into his chest. Ryan turned to Jason, Kelsi and Zeke.

"What does she mean?" he whispered. Jason was hugging Kelsi, who had tears in her eyes, while Zeke was looking at anywhere but his friends. The three shrugged, moving uncomfortably in their seats.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Hey, sis," Andrea said as she sat beside Faith. Faith smiled at Andrea.

"Hmm… Sis? I like the way that sounds," she said. Andrea nodded. Faith sighed and laid her head on Andrea's shoulder, just like sisters did when they wanted comfort.

"Faith, who's Kyle?" Andrea asked. Faith froze and then handed over the locket to Andrea when she got back to her senses.

"Jason and Kelsi's adopted son. He passed away last year. He drowned in a swimming pool. He was supposed to be teaching me how to swim," she told her 'sister'. Andrea smiled sympathetically at her and hugged her. Faith sobbed harder.

"We had only been together as a family for one year and fate decided to tear us apart. He would always call Kelsi 'Mom' and Jason 'Dad'. McKenzie was delighted to finally have a brother. Brad treated him like his own elder brother. He was always protective of me, Mikayla and Paris. He was a great cook too. Always helped Zeke in the kitchen," she said.

"Were the two of you together?" Andrea asked. Faith laughed.

"That's what everyone thought but the answer's no. We were just friends who loved each other as a family. I was closest to him. He'd be eighteen tomorrow," she said and started crying again. Faith felt another pair of arms around her and she looked up into the eyes of Brandon Evans.

"What do you want, Evans?" she asked harshly and struggled. Brandon let go of her and sighed.

"Look, Faith. I'm sorry," he said, sounding really sincere. Faith looked at him, shocked and then smiled softly.

"It's okay. Besides, I kinda owe you my life," she smiled at him softly, her brown eyes twinkling. Brandon studied the brunette in front of him. She was beautiful.

"Truce?" he asked and held out his hand. Faith nodded her head and hugged him instead.

"Truce."

Andrea smiled to herself.

"Ah, young love."

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Wow." That was the only thing that came out of Chad's mouth while the others had gone silent. They had all just been told about Kyle. Kelsi had tears streaming down her face. Jason and Zeke looked at Taylor and Chad worriedly. Seeing the expressions on their friends faces, the two elder Danforths smiled softly.

"We're not mad at you two for not telling us," Taylor said. Chad nodded. Being the second one to get back to her senses, Alan hugged Kelsi to comfort her, which soon resulted in a giant group hug that the gang used to do. The remaining teenagers were looking at their parents and aunts and uncles in either amusement or looking at them weirdly.

"Hey, Chad, you wanna do the honors?" Troy asked. Chad nodded.

"WHAT TEAM?" he shouted.

"WILDCATS!" the rest of the gang shouted back.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS?"

"WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!"

"After all these years and we still got it," he said while grinning. At the exact moment, Faith walked in with Brandon and Andrea.

"Whoa, you guys are having a party without inviting us? That's mean!" she said, chuckling to herself. And then, she turned to her mother.

"Mom, I'm so sor-"

"I know," Gabriella said, smiling softly and holding out her arms so that Faith would hug her.

"So, you guys made a truce?" she asked when she finally let her daughter go. Faith and Brandon nodded their heads and smiled at each other.

"Truce." They said together.

**A/N: Sorry for making Faith a bitch at the start of the capter... Everyone has their bad side... Troyella romance in the next one and a fight! Don't wanna spoil it so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	14. Food Fight!

"Hey, I'm gonna go bake some brownies," Zeke said as he got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. He, Sharpay, Ryan, Alana and the rest of the teenagers were in Troyella's cottage. The others had gone out to get groceries.

"I'll help," Sharpay said and she entered the kitchen. Brandon, Clay and Tyler looked surprised while Andrea smirked.

"Aunt Sharpay's helping out in the kitchen? It's the end of the world!" he said, waving his hands in the Air dramatically. Faith rolled her eyes.

"That's what love can do to people, moron," she said and hit him on the head before going back to reading her book. Mikayla, Savannah and Andrea shared a look with each other. Clay, Alan, Tyler and Brad walked over to them with Paris and McKenzie. Mikayla looked at Paris and McKenzie and nodded. They looked at each other in confusion before finally getting it and nodded their head at their seniors.

"You girls are planning something," Clay stated rather than asked. Andrea shrugged and smiled innocently while the others rolled their eyes.

"I'm going to make sure Mom doesn't blow up the kitchen," she said and started walking to the kitchen.

"I'm coming with you. The kitchen is a sacred place where food is made and it doesn't deserve to be blown up" Mikayla said.

"Wow, you sounded like Dad," Tyler said. Mikayla gave him a dirty look and followed her soon-to-be step sister. Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to Alana.

"This should be interesting to watch," he said before holding out his hand uncertainly. Alana smiled before grabbing it and the two made their way to the kitchen, unaware of the fact that they were still holding hands.

"Sneak peek anyone?" Andrea asked as she ran to the outside of the kitchen and peeked in.

"Okay, seriously, I'm not _that_ bad in the kitchen. I'm not going to blow it up, Savannah," Sharpay said.

"Yeah, right, Mom. The last time you said that Chad didn't talk to you for weeks because you burnt half his pride and joy," Savannah said, trying to hold back her laughter at the memory. Knowing exactly what she meant, Zeke burst out laughing and so did Ryan. Mikayla and Alana were the only ones who looked confused while Sharpay was trying very hard to keep her face straight.

"Oh my god. You burnt Chad's hair? What happened?" Zeke asked, laughing. Realizing the joke, Mikayla and Alana laughed. Sharpay shrugged.

"It was an _accident_. And besides, the candle in centre of the plate for the fruit salad was supposed to be a decoration. How was I supposed to know that Chad was trying to scare me? He was behind me and then Taylor called him. He turned around and so did I. You know how bushy his hair is and I was carrying the candle. Let's just say Troy came running in with a fire extinguisher the next second," she said before finally laughing.

"Wow." That was the only thing that could come out of Zeke Baylor's mouth.

"But that has nothing to do with me blowing the kitchen up!" Sharpay protested. Zeke finally had had enough of controlling his laughter and rolled on the floor laughing. Sharpay rolled her eyes and threw some flour on her ex-boyfriend. Zeke stopped laughing and spit some of the flour out of his mouth. He looked at Sharpay, his hands on his hips.

"Oh no, you didn't!"

"Oh yes, I did!" she challenged. Zeke got up and held out her hand. Sharpay looked at him, confused at his actions. Zeke smiled at her and smashed and egg on her hand. She screamed. The others watched in amusement.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Brandon yelled as he ran into the room. Faith groaned and walked into the room and glared at him, hands on her hips. The others looked at their 'imposter'.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" she asked as she glared at him. Brandon nodded before throwing some flour onto her face. Faith squealed.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Savannah screamed and everyone started throwing baking ingredients at each other as the others joined the food fight. Savannah found some left over pasta in the fridge and grinned wickedly at her mother.

"Don't you dare, Savannah Elizabeth Evans! I just got my hair done!" Sharpay said as she guarded her hair from Savannah. Savannah shrugged and put the pasta down.

"AHHH!" Sharpay screamed as Ryan threw an apple pie at her face. Savannah high-fived her uncle before dunking so the egg Mikayla had aimed at her missed. They were so busy throwing stuff at each other that they did not notice the other adults coming into the kitchen.

"Yay! FOOD FIGHT!" Jason yelled childishly and aimed some peanut butter at his daughter. McKenzie shrieked and turned her back to Brad to face her father. Seeing that his enemies guard was down, Brad threw a slice of watermelon on her back.

"Hey, no fair! Two against one!" Kelsi yelled before pouring a glass of orange juice on Jason's head while McKenzie poured a glass of apple juice on Brad's head. The two Cross ladies high-fived.

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and watched their friends and family in amusement. Chad and Taylor had joined the fight and were throwing cocoa powder at each other. Brandon and Faith were throwing random stuff they found on the table. Alan, Tyler, Alana, and Ryan were fighting against Zeke, Sharpay, Mikayla and Savannah. Brad and Jason had formed a team and were against Kelsi and McKenzie. Clay was being buttered by both Andrea and Paris. Troy turned to Gabriella.

"Since when did we have so much food?" he asked. Gabriella shrugged and threw some butter at him before running around the room to avoid food being thrown at her from her best friend.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"So, who's gonna clean up?" Gabriella asked as she said on the counter. Every single one of them was covered in food. Sharpay tiptoed to the door of the kitchen. Seeing her best friend slip away, Gabriella blocked the door.

"Oh, no you don't, Sharpay Evans!" she hissed and pushed her towards the kitchen while everyone else laughed at Sharpay.

"But, Gabby! This stuff is going to dry soon and it'd be difficult to get it off us!" she whined.

"Okay, then. Every one of us is going to take a shower and then meet here again in two hours, got it? Though, I'm going to tell you that you're gonna have to take another shower after cleaning up this mess," Gabriella said before leaving the kitchen and going into the bathroom.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

Two hours later, everyone was in the kitchen. Deciding that the kitchen was too small for everyone to start cleaning it and as the living room had also happened to be the place of attack, Gabriella became the leader.

"Okay, we're going to slit into two groups, got it?" she asked. Everyone nodded. Sharpay leaned closer to Zeke.

"Who died and left her in charge?" she whispered into his ear. Gabriella turned to look at her best friends and glared at them.

"I heard that," she snapped.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

After five hours of pain and labour, Troyella's cottage was spick and span.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Troy asked as he sat on the couch. Gabriella shrugged. It was 8 p.m.

"How about a barbeque?" she asked. Chad nodded enthusiastically.

"Thought you'd never ask," he said as he practically ran to his cottage. Within a record of five minutes, a very hungry Chad Danforth set up the barbeque pit and was barbequing some chicken. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"That's the love of my life," she said before sighing and went to help him. However, after only a few minutes, it started raining. Everyone laughed at Chad's disappointed face.

"I'll go cook up something," Zeke said. Sharpay got up.

"SIT DOWN!" the whole room except Sharpay and Zeke shouted. Sharpay huffed and sat down again while Mikayla got up to helped her father who was still laughing.

"How about getting wet?" Brandon smirked before carrying Faith up bridal-style. Chad laughed at his nephew's goofy expression and his niece's shocked expression. Brandon nodded and winked at the rest and ran out of the house with Faith. Too say that Faith Montez was shocked would be the understatement of the century.

"BRANDON THEADORE EVANS! I JUST SHOWERED! LET GO OF ME!" she screamed. Brandon shrugged before letting her drop to the ground.

"Run," Faith growled. Brandon grinned and ran with Faith running after him. Everyone else looked on in amusement. Even Zeke and Mikayla had come out of the kitchen to witness the two of them. Troy looked at Gabriella before taking her hand and leading her to the backyard.

"Yo, Andy! Hit it!" he shouted. Andrea nodded before playing the radio very loud. Unknown to her, she had tuned in to a Bollywood radio station.

"Hey guys, welcome to Hindi Power fm! I'm Vidya and I hope you've been enjoying our songs so far. The next song is called Main Agar Kahoon from the hit movie Om Shanti Om!" As the song started to play, Troy held his hand out for Gabriella.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a British accent, bowing slightly, reminding both of them of their high school and college days. Gabriella giggled.

"Why, of course you may," she said and did her bow before linking hands with him and dancing to the song. Seeing the adults do that, Brandon and Faith stopped playing. Brandon looked at the younger version of Gabriella and held out his hands uncertainly. Faith smiled softly, all anger gone from her face, and took his hand. Shortly after, they were joined by Chaylor, Jelsi, Zekepay and Rylana. Half way through the song, Alan asked Savanna and Clay asked Andrea. Brad asked McKenzie and Alan asked Mikayla.

Paris smiled at the scene in front of her. It was no doubt that she felt left out. Gabriella looked at her daughter and frowned. Troy sensed her unhappiness at her daughter being left out.

"Hey, Gabs. Do you mind if I get another dance partner for the next song?" he asked. Gabriella looked at him, confused, and then shrugged. Troy smiled and soon, the song ended.

"And the next song is Ajab Si from the same movie, Om Shanti Om. As you all know, today is hit movies day and we're playing songs from hit movies. So enjoy this song!" Vidya said before the song started playing.

"May I have this dance?" Troy asked the fourteen year old girl. Paris smiled and took up his offer. Gabriella smiled. She was glad to have her best friend back. Fortunately for them, it rained the whole night and let me tell you that they stayed outside all night.

Little did they know that trouble was headed their way the next day…

**A/N: Uh-oh! That doesn't sound nice, does it? I think Selena Gomez would make a great Faith Montez! Oh, and more characters would be introduced as loved interests for the younger ones in the next Chapter! **

**P.S. Oh by the way, in case most of you haven't figured out yet, I'm a HUGE Bollywood fan and I just watched Om Shanti Om again for the tenth time, and let me tell you, it is amazing. The songs are quite nice too. My personal favorite is Deewangi Deewangi. Liste to the songs and try to watch the movies if you can and tell me what you think. Shah Rukh Khan and Arjun Rampal look HOT!**

**P.P.S. Don't forget to review! **


	15. Realization

"Gabriella?" Troy called his best friend. She had been missing from breakfast that morning. He found his best friend on the balcony of the cottage and she was looking at a locket in her hands. Troy crept up to her.

"I miss you, Preston. I wish you were here. I mean, everyone's having lots of fun. I finally met Troy again. He looks just as good as before and he can still read me like a book. You're probably with Amanda right now so you know what happened to her. God, Preston, I feel like such a bad friend. I wasn't there for her when she had Andrea and when she had her last few minutes. I feel like I've failed as a friend. And I wasn't there because I had to get away from my friends because I needed some time alone. That didn't really work since Kelsi, Jason and Zeke found me," she said, talking to herself, or rather the picture. She wiped away her tears and continued.

"Well, the gang has definitely grown the past twenty years. Chad is still goofy about his hair but he's definitely more matured and a great father. Taylor is, well, Taylor. She still hits Chad a lot but loves him more than ever. Those two have raised two wonderful boys, Clay and Tyler. Clay looks like Taylor on the outside, except for his afro, but he's definitely like Chad on the inside. Goofy, funny, his hair is his pride and joy and he loves basketball. Just like his father. Tyler looks like Chad except without the afro. His hair is kinda like Zeke's. Still curly but short. Tyler is more like Taylor. Sensible, smart, bossy and very good-looking. Although, he's just as good at basketball as his brother."

"Sharpay is nicer than before but she still has her BFs. It's kinda funny and amusing when she gets them. Although, it means that someone gets hurt right after it. It's usually the guys. She has a beautiful daughter named Savannah. She's nicer than Sharpay was but she's followed in her mother's footsteps and is called the Ice Queen of East High. Funny, huh? Well, the kids are definitely planning on getting Sharpay and Zeke together. They look good together from up there, don't they? And Savannah and Mikayla are like real sisters. You can still see that Zeke is still in love with Sharpay and vice versa. When he saw Sharpay again in the kitchen, there was a glint of happiness in his eyes that had never been seen since he and Shar broke up. They definitely deserve each other."

"Ryan's got himself a new girl. Her name's Alana Ritchie. She's a blonde but definitely not dumb. She has a sixteen year old son named Alan. Cute, huh? Alana, Alan? Anyway, Ryan looks at her like she's the only thing that matters and it's just so adorable. Brandon and Alan didn't really get along from the start but they get along pretty well now. Alan's the perfect step-brother for Brandon. He's sensible, smart and sensitive whereas Brandon can be a little stupid, dumb and cocky. Speaking of Brandon, I think he has a little crush on Faith but doesn't realize it yet."

"Jelsi is going pretty strong. They're still grieving over the loss of Kyle. We all are. But they know it's time to move on. They still have McKenzie, though. She has been so strong the past year. She has never cried in front of her parents. I once found her crying before she went to bed. I'm so proud of her. Speaking of McKenzie, you were right. She is falling for Brad and Brad is falling for her. They would look good together."

"Your children are doing just fine. Faith is growing up. She definitely is an eye catcher and she looks way better than I did in my teens. She's beautiful and knows how to make herself beautiful. She's a great friend and sister. She has never hated anyone without a reason. Sure, she hated Brandon before but she's friends with him now. I have a feeling they might be something more in the future. I just know that Brandon will never do anything to hurt her unintentionally now. You should have seen his face when I screamed that Faith couldn't swim. The smirk left his face and a pure look of horror replaced it. I know it's too early to say but I think he's the one for Faith."

"Brad is still over protective of Paris. He always was, is and always will be. Paris knows how lucky she is. She looks up to Faith and always listens to Brad. She knows that we'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Did I tell you Troy has a daughter? Her name's Andrea and she's beautiful just like her mother. It's funny, really. She's best friends with Faith now and those two are inseparable. Kinda like sisters. Faith said something that made me think about my marriage with Blake. I think I'm having my doubts, now, Preston."

Troy leaned closer to the door to listen to his best friend.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

While Gabriella was nowhere to be seen and her phone had been ringing for the past five minutes. Finally getting annoyed, Brad picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Brad, is that you?"

"Blake?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I'm in New York now. I just wanted to tell your mother that. Is she there?" Blake Landon, Gabriella's fiancé, asked. Brad looked around the living room. He knew his mother was in the bedroom but he also knew that she was grieving over the loss of his real father. Gabriella often talked to the locket and her children knew that. Not wanting Blake to talk to his mother just yet, Brad said,

"Umm… Mom's not here right now."

"Oh. Then why is her phone with you?" Brad could tell that Blake Landon was getting impatient.

"She left it behind," the young Montez answered with the same attitude.

"Well, remind her to call me when she gets back."

"Will do. Goodbye, Blakey."

"Brad! How many times have I told you not to call me-" Brad hung up before Blake could finish the sentence and sniggered. He looked up and saw Paris, her hands on her hips but smiling.

"You know, Mom taught us never to lie," she reminded her twin. Brad shrugged.

"Technically, it wasn't a lie. We're in the living room. Mom's in her bedroom. She's not in the same place as us," he said and turned his attention back to the television. Paris shook her head at her brother and went to the kitchen to grab a snack.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"I mean, Blake was there for me when we first started dating. But now that we're engaged, it's like our relationship doesn't matter to him anymore. For the past three weeks that I've been here, he has not called me once. He hardly has time for me anymore. But I do feel kinda guilty."

"For the past three weeks, I've never really missed him. Maybe it's because I'm with my old friends again. I don't know, Preston. I'm so confused. And then there are the kids. They don't really seem to like Blake. I know they don't really get along with my guy friends that well. The only reason they're okay with Jason and Zeke is because they have always been the fatherly figure in their lives. They took two weeks to start trusting Chad and Ryan. But they took to Troy almost immediately. It's like they have a special bond."

"When Ryan introduced me to Andrea, I hugged her. I felt something there, Preston. I felt like I was hugging Faith. Like I needed to be there for her. Like no matter what problem she was facing, we would get through it together. Andrea's an angel, Pres. She cares about everyone around her and puts others before herself. She's definitely a Bolton."

At this, Gabriella chuckled. Troy smiled softly and decided it was time to make his presence known.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"So, how has it been for you the past twenty years?" Zeke asked. He and Sharpay had decided to go for a walk and catch up. Sharpay shrugged at his question.

"What do you wanna know?" she asked. Zeke rubbed the back of his head.

"Any guys?"

"No. I've never really dated anyone since you," she said sincerely. Zeke looked up at her. Their eyes meeting, they leaned in and closed the gaps between their mouths. Finally needing sir, they pulled apart.

Then, Zeke Baylor took out the promise ring Sharpay Evans had given back to him when they broke up and slipped it onto her finger. He pulled out his ring and handed it to her. She smiled at him and put it on for him. They smiled at each other and held each others' hands, deciding to continue their walk.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Gabby?" Troy called his best friend. Gabriella turned around and smiled at him.

"You heard me, didn't you?" she asked. Troy nodded his head and hugged her.

"Whatever you decide, Gabby, we, as in the Wildcats and our children, will always be here for you. All we want is for you to be happy," he said. Gabriella nodded.

"Thank you, Troy. I love you," she said. Troy smiled at his best friend. They always told each other they loved each other in a friendly way. And for the first time ever, Troy Bolton's heart skipped a beat when he heard her say that.

"I love you too, Ella." And so did Gabriella's.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Uncle Troy?" McKenzie called.

"In here," Troy called from his bedroom.

"Hey, Kenz. You need anything?" he asked. McKenzie shrugged.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"How do you know that someone is 'the' one for you?" the teenage girl asked. Troy looked at her.

"Why don't you ask your mother that?"

"I did. I wanna know from a guy's point of view and Dad's busy. So is Uncle Chad and Uncle Ryan. Uncle Zeke went out for a walk with Aunt Sharpay," she said shrugging. Troy thought for a while before answering.

"Well, when she smiles, my heart melts. When I hear her voice, it's like that voice is coming from an angel. I think about her every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every-"

"I get it. You think of her a lot."

"Right. And every time she's near me, I feel as if nothing can go wrong. That no matter what the problem, we'll go through it together. Like the way I feel for Amanda and now Gabrie-" Troy stopped talking and his eyes widened in horror as he realized what he was about to say.

"Oh my god," were the only three words that came out of his mouth. McKenzie smirked.

"Well, my job's done," she said before leaving the room and Troy, for that matter, to think about what he had just said.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"CHAD! RYAN! JASON! ZEKE!" Troy screamed for his best male friends. He found all of them playing basketball at the court. Chad and Zeke were in one team and Jason and Ryan were on the other team. They stopped playing when they saw their former captain in a panicky state.

"Dude, you okay?" Zeke asked as he put his hand on Troy's shoulder. Troy shrugged it off and that was when he noticed the ring on Zeke's finger.

"So, you and Sharpay are back together? Congrats, man," he said, hugging Zeke. Chad, Ryan and Jason looked at the two of them as if they had grown two heads. Zeke rolled his eyes and held up his hand for him to see the ring.

"YES!! Hand it over, Chad," Jason said to Chad. Chad groaned and handed him twenty bucks. Zeke looked at his two friends weirdly.

"You guys were betting on me?" he asked.

"It's a fast way to earn money," Jason shrugged.

"And lose them," Chad muttered under his breath. Ryan rolled his eyes at his two friend's childishness and congratulated Zeke. He then turned to Troy.

"So, why were you screaming our names at the top of your lungs for?" Ryan asked. Chad looked at him, confused. Troy rolled his eyes at Chad's stupidity.

"He asked me why I was panicking just now," he told Chad.

"Why can't he just say so?"

"Anyway, I think I'm in love with Gabriella," he said.

"WHAT?!" they screamed and stared at him for a long while. Being the first one out of the trance, and being the first one to find his voice, Chad spoke up.

"Wow, it took you so long?" he asked. Troy looked at him, confused.

"Huh?"

"It too you sooo long to figure out that you love her?" Jason asked, being the second one out of the trance. Troy nodded.

"Uh-oh," was all Ryan could say.

"You got that right, dude. I'm in love with Gabriella. My best friend, the mother of three children and a fiancé to some guy! I'm a total screw up!" he said. Jason's eyes widened as he saw a limo pull out in the driveway of the camp.

"Uh-oh," he said.

"Yes, thank you, Jason! I know I've gotten myself into deep shit right now. How can I love Gabriella? She's my best friend!"

"Actually, Troy, by uh-oh, I meant that Blake Landon's here," he said as he pointed to the limo and out stepped a man in a suit. The four best friends stared at the man.

"Uh-oh," they all said at once.

**A/N: Imagine Kevin Jonas to be Blake Landon. You might hate him now but you'll love him later! Trust me! Please Review! **


	16. Blake Landon

**A/N: Okay, guys, I read your comments and I seriously need to clear something up. Troy was, is and always will be Gabriella's best friend. And maybe something more in the future. But he was NEVER Gabriella's boyfriend or ex-boyfriend. Just to clear things up. Okay, back to the story. **

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Jason! Zeke! How are you guys?" Blake said as he shook their hands.

"We're good," Jason answered for both of them. Blake turned to Troy and looked confused.

"Have we met before? You three look familiar," Blake asked. Troy shook his head.

"I don't think so. Troy Bolton," he introduced himself. Blake's eyes widened.

"Retired NBA basketball player, Troy Bolton? Number 14?" he asked. Troy nodded. Blake smiled and turned to Chad.

"You must be Chad Danforth. Number 23," Blake said. Chad nodded and shook hands with him, smiling. Blake turned to Ryan.

"You must be Ryan Evans," he said. Ryan looked at him, shocked.

"How do you-"

"You were the biggest Broadway star for ten years. My sister was a huge fan," he said. Ryan nodded and shook his hand.

"So, where's Gabriella?" he asked. Ryan and Chad pointed to Chaylor's and Zekepay's cottage. Jason and Zeke pointed to Jelsi's and Rylana's cottage. Troy rolled his eyes at his friends' childish behaviour. Blake looked from one cottage to another.

"They're just playing with you. She's in there," he said, pointing to his cottage.

"Thanks," Blake said before going into the cottage. Zeke and Jason looked at each other and stuffed their index finger into their ears. Their three friends looked confused. Finally getting the message, Troy covered his ears too. Chad and Ryan, however, were still confused.

"Why are you guys covering your ears?"

"3…2…1…" the three counted down.

"BLAKE!"

"That's why," Zeke said.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"GABRIELLA!" Blake screamed too, mocking her. Gabriella giggled and hugged him before pecking him on the lips.

"I missed you so much," she said. Blake put his hands on his hips.

"Liar," he said. Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"If you had meant to call me, maybe I would have believed you," he said, pretending to be angry. Gabriella smiled sheepishly and tried to think of a good comeback.

"Well, you didn't call me," she said, smiling in triumph. Blake raised his eyebrows.

"I did. Brad answered your phone. I told him to tell you to call me back. I guess he forgot," he said, shrugging slightly. Gabriella raised her eyebrows and after knowing his fiancé for exactly two years, Blake Landon covered his ears.

"BRAD ALEXANDER GOMEZ!" she screamed. Blake hid behind the kitchen counter. Brad ran down the stairs with Faith, Paris and McKenzie behind him.

"What did he do this time, Mom?" Paris asked.

"Yes! Finally some drama!" that came from Faith.

"Whatever it is, Aunt Gabby, I'm sure he's very sorry for it." Of course, that came from McKenzie.

"Yeah, what Kenz said," Brad said, fear evident in his eyes. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her younger son.

"Did Blake call just now?" she asked, looking at her son sternly. Brad looked at the ground.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"And why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I forgot?" he asked rather than state. Gabriella forced herself to stay calm.

"Well, it looks like you'll be accompanying Faith and Mikayla when we get back to New York," she said. Brad's eyes widened.

"But M-om!"

"No buts, mister."

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Blake asked from behind the counter. Gabriella nodded while Faith's stomach dropped at the sight of her mother's fiancé.

"Blake! What are you doing here?" she asked, faking a smile.

"The Jamesons told me where I could find you guys. I got you guys presents," he said, smiling at them. Faith sighed softly. If this man was not marrying her mother in a few months, she would have liked him.

"Hey Blakey," Brad said, smirking as he said it. Brad sighed and turned to him.

"I'm gonna have to get used to that, don't I?" he asked. Brad shrugged and turned his attention to the television. Paris, being the only one in her family who actually liked Blake, hugged him. She knew that her mother and Blake's relationship would not work out. She just thought that they needed to figure that out themselves.

"Hey, Blake," she greeted him.

"Hey Paris. Guess what I've got for you?" he asked as he smiled at her. She had always been his favourite out of the three. That girl was shy and quiet and always in her brother's or sister's shadow. There was something about her that separated her from the others. He just didn't know what.

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," he ordered. Paris did as she was told and waited. She felt something squarish on her hand and opened her eyes. She saw a box. She looked at Blake before opening it and gasped. In the box lay a beautiful pendant with the words 'Always in My Heart'.

"Hey, shouldn't that be for Mom?" Faith asked. Blake looked at the younger version of Gabriella.

"Well, it would be weird if David Camden gave that to your mother, wouldn't it?" he asked. Paris looked at him in disbelief.

"David gave me this?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

"Yep. I went over to the restaurant before I came here. He wanted to come but his grandparents won't let him so he told me to give you this. That boy is so into you. When are you gonna tell each other how you really feel?" Blake asked, shaking his head. Paris blushed. McKenzie smirked before telling everyone that she was heading back to her cottage.

At that precise moment, Troy came in. He looked at Paris. It was clear that he had heard the conversation about her liking a boy named David.

"Who's David?" he asked, looking at her sternly. He had to know what the boy was like. If this _David _ever hurt Paris, he needed to know which guy to use as a punch bag. Faith smirked before pulling out Paris's wallet from her pocket. Paris's eyes widened as Faith took out a picture of her and David.

"You have a picture of him in your wallet?" Brad exclaimed. He knew that his sister like his best friend but he didn't know that she had fallen for him that hard.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask again. Who's David?" Troy said. Paris took a deep breath before answering Troy.

"Just this guy who works at the restaurant," she said, shrugging.

"How old is he?"

"Fourteen."

"He's too old for you," Troy stated immediately. Paris raised her eyebrows at her mother's best friend.

"He's my age," she reminded him. Troy tried to think of a come-back while Paris looked at her mother with a 'help-me!' look. Getting the message, Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Troy, I know David, okay. He's a nice guy. He lives with his grandparents in New York. It's very obvious that he likes Paris as more than a friend and it is also obvious that he'd never hurt her. But the rule in my family and his is that the kids do not start dating until they turn sixteen," Gabriella explained.

"Why not make it at the age of thirty?" Troy asked. Soon, the two were fighting.

"Now would be a great time for Uncle Jason to come in. He always interrupts the good scenes, why can't he interrupt the bad ones?" Faith whispered to Brad. Brad nodded and continued watching the argument between Troy and Gabriella.

Blake looked at the scene in front of him. Troy and Gabriella were arguing like an old married couple. Faith, Brad and Paris were watching them fight. For some reason, he thought that they looked good together and he felt as if he was in the way of the two of them getting together.

And for the first time since proposing, Blake Landon was having doubts about marrying Gabriella Montez.

**A/N: Remember Preston Gomez? Gabriella's husband? Yeah, that's why Brad's and Paris's name end with Gomez. Anyway, I won't be in town for four whole days so I can't post another chapter some time soon. But please Review!**

**P.S. For Jonas Brothers fan, I've written a OneShot about them. Go to the category ' A Cinderella Story' and find it. Or you can just click on my name at the top of the page. That would be so much easier than finding... LOL**

**P.P.S. Please vote on which character you think best fits the look and acting of Selena Gomez. Just click on my name on the top the page and answer the pole. i just need to add her in the story. She's fantastic. And what do you guys think about Joe Jonas as Brad? Tell me what you think in the review and the poll!**


	17. I Told You So

"So, there's a change of plans?" Jason asked, confused. Chad hit the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being such an idiot and asking idiotic questions! Of course there's a change of plans! Hel-lo! Gabriella's fiancé is here! We totally forgot about him!" Chad exclaimed, waving his hands dramatically in the air. Taylor held his hands to stop him from being dramatic.

"Honey, relax. We'll work this out. You're being too dramatic. You've been hanging out with Ryan and Sharpay too much," Taylor said.

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"It's like they didn't want the three of us in the cottage," Troy said.

"Yeah, that was weird. What did Andrea say again? About us three going out together?" Blake asked. Troy, Gabriella and Blake had been kicked out of the cottage and were now at a shopping centre.

"Something about the best friend getting to know the fiancé and approving of him or something like that," Gabriella said. Troy rolled his eyes.

"That's Andrea Kelsi Bolton for you," he said. Gabriella giggled. Blake looked at Troy.

"You named your daughter after your two best girl friends?" he asked. Troy nodded.

"Wow, that's sweet," he said. Gabriella smiled softly and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

"Chocolate World!" she squealed and ran into the shop. Troy chuckled at the childish behaviour of his best friend while Blake looked embarrassed.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"So, anyone got any ideas?" Taylor finally asked after seventeen minutes and twenty seconds of silence but who's counting, right?

"Nada," that came from the Gomez twins and McKenzie. Faith, Andrea, Mikayla and Savannah shook their heads, looking dejected.

"I got nothing," Brandon said. Alan shook his head. Being the dramatic one, Sharpay looked like she was on the verge of tears. Zeke was rubbing her back soothingly. Chad and Jason were scratching their heads and eating bananas. It was amazing how much the two of them resembled monkeys. Kelsi looked like she was thinking and a smile was playing on her lips. That did not go unnoticed by Taylor.

"Kels? You got something?" she asked. Kelsi's smile got wider.

"I have the perfect idea!" she squealed. Everyone gathered around to listen to her plan.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"So, you're used to her like this?" Blake asked. Troy looked at him, confused.

"Used to her like what?"

"Acting like a child," Blake replied. Troy chuckled.

"That's Gabriella to you. She's always like that. So happy and cheerful no matter what she has gone through."

"You love her, don't you?" Blake asked, catching Troy off guard.

"What?"

"You love her, don't you?" Blake asked again. Troy tried to compose himself.

"As a best friend, yeah, I do."

"You know I don't mean it like that," Blake said. Troy looked at him, too loss for words. Just as he was about to answer, Gabriella came back with three bags of chocolate.

"Wow, Gabs. You bought some for us too. How sweet," Troy said as he held out his hand for a bag. Gabriella slapped his hand away.

"These are mine. Go get yours yourself," she said.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"We're back! What did you guys do?" Gabriella asked as she went into Troyella's cottage. The other Wildcats and their children looked at Gabriella and Troy guiltily.

"What happened? And where's Andrea and Clay?" Troy asked. Just as he asked his question, Clay came down the stairs looking dejected.

"She's not opening the door," he said. Troy looked worried.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"Well, we were getting very bored and we decided to play a game of debate. So we got out a magazine and randomly pointed at the words and each of us had one minute to describe that word. And well, Andy pointed at the word 'mother'," Faith explained. Troy nodded, knowing what would have happened.

"I'll go talk to her," he said. Gabriella stopped him.

"You stay here. I'll do it," she said, smiling reassuringly, before walking up the stairs. Troy looked worriedly at Kelsi and Jason. Jelsi smiled back at him.

"She's a mother of three amazing kids, Troy. She can handle it," Jason said as Kelsi nodded.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Andrea?" Gabriella called. Andrea looked up from the picture and wiped the tears from her eyes before smiling at Gabriella.

"Hey, how was shopping?" she asked. Gabriella smiled at how strong Andrea was trying to be.

"It would have been better if you were there," she said. Gabriella's eyes traveled to the picture.

"May I?" Gabriella asked, holding out her hands. Andrea looked at her hand handed her picture slowly. Gabriella took the picture and sat down next to Andrea on the bed. She started talking to the picture of the late Amanda Bolton.

"Hey, Ams. You look beautiful. I just want you to know that you have a great daughter. If you were here, you'd be so proud to call Andrea your daughter because she's nice, funny, caring and beautiful. And you know what the best part is? It's that she's exactly like you. Except for her eyes, of course. But other than that, she could be a mini you," Gabriella said, tears in her eyes. Andrea let all her tears out as she hugged Gabriella who hugged her back. Three seconds later, they felt three pairs of arms wrapped around. Brad, Paris and Faith smiled.

"Sisters forever, right?" she asked. Andrea smiled while Brad coughed. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Siblings forever sounds way better," Brad said. Paris smiled.

"I kinda like that too," she said. The others nodded. Unknown to them, a certain blue-eyed man was standing outside the door, having listened to their conversation. He had tears in his eyes. Troy felt a tap on his back and he turned around to face Ryan and Chad. Chad smiled softly.

"I don't find this family incomplete anymore, Troy," he said.

Unknown to them, a certain fiancé of Gabriella Montez had heard them and Blake Landon knew that he would never stand a chance against Troy Bolton.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Blake asked. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled.

"It's a free country," she said. Blake smiled at her as he sat down beside her and looked at the lake. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly. Gabriella looked at him, concerned.

"You okay?" she asked. Blake took a deep breath before starting.

"Gabriella, I don't think this is going to work out," he said. Gabriella looked at him, confused.

"What's not going to work out?" she asked.

"Us getting married," Blake said, looking at her in the eyes. Gabriella froze.

"W-What?" she stammered. Blake closed his eyes before continuing.

"I see the way he looks at you, Gabriella. He loves you more than I do. More than I ever could. And the way you look at him, I can tell you love him too," he said.

"Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Troy."

"There's nothing between me and Troy. We're just friends!"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Blake asked. Gabriella looked at him. Blake smiled.

"That's what I thought. Close your eyes," he said. Gabriella widened her eyes and Blake chuckled.

"Yeah, do the opposite of that," he said, laughing lightly. Gabriella smiled before closing her eyes.

"What do you see?" Blake asked. Gabriella saw Troy and her in kindergarten, in high school and in college. How they were always there for each other and how she loved him.

"Troy," she breathed and opened her eyes. Blake nodded.

"You've got it bad," he said, attempting to make the tense atmosphere between them calm down. Gabriella smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you and I'm sorry," she said. Blake laughed.

"You're welcome and don't worry about it. Who knows? Maybe I'll be laughing at this a few months later when I get married to a beautiful lady who loves me and I love her back."

"A few months? That's kinda fast, isn't it?"

"Oh, my dear Gabriella. When you're hot and rich, you can get a girl in a few hours," he said cockily. Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You're sick," she said. Unknown to the two, a certain pair of twins had heard their conversation and high-fived each other.

"Blake just made Plan B easier for us, sis," brad said. Paris smiled.

"I told you we had to let him figure it out by himself," she said to her brother, rubbing it in his face. Brad rolled his eyes.

"Anything else you wanna say, sis?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"I told you so," she said, irritating him more.

**A/N: Yay! Gabriella realizes she's in love with Troy! But remember, in the trailer, there's a wedding scene and a scene where Gabby leaves the camp, so it ain't over yet! Please review! **

**P.S. For all Jonas Brothers fans, you should totally read this fanfic called Tell Me, Tell Me Baby by LJSkywalker. It simply rocks. Seriously. It is absolutely amazing! The link is in my profile if you wanna take a shortcut. Read it and tell me and the author what ya think… But after reading that fantastic story, don't forget to read my story too! LOL!**


	18. Marriage Isn't A Game

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! I realized that you guys haven't really been reviewing. For those of you who did, thank you so much. For those of you who didn't, please review this chapter. I don't wanna be like those authors who threaten their readers into reviewing. I love writing too much to quit. Still, please, review this chapter no matter how many times you've reviewed on this story… It really means a lot to me…**

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah, Blake?"

"Let's not tell the gang. Okay?" Blake asked. Gabriella looked at him, confused.

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna die at such a young age."

"Huh?"

"Okay, maybe I'm not so young, I'm forty-five but I'm still a bachelor!"

"Blake, what the hell are you rambling about?"

"Gabriella, you were there when Jason and Zeke warned me about hurting you. I'd never seen them look so serious since I met you, Gabs. And now, Chad, Ryan and Troy are there too," he said, looking very upset and sad. Gabriella's puzzled face softened.

"Blake, they won't kill you," Gabriella reassured him.

"Please, Gabriella?" he still begged. Gabriella looked at him before sighing.

"Fine. Brad, Paris! Come out here!" she said. The bushes behind them rustled but other than that, nothing else happened. Blake looked at his ex, confused, while Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Brad, Paris. I know you guys are behind the bushes. If you don't come out in three seconds, I promise you that I will ground you till you're 80 and you know I am completely capable of doing that," she said. Still, nothing happened.

"3… 2…"

"I'm here! I'm here! Please don't ground me! I'm already grounded for two weeks!" Brad exclaimed as he jumped out of the bushes and got on his knees. Paris groaned and got out from behind her bush and stood next to her brother. She hit her head before turning to her mother and smiled innocently.

"Yes, Mom?" she asked. Gabriella pursed her lips, trying very hard not to smile at the fact of how much alike Paris and her deceased husband was.

"Who knows already?" she asked her daughter. Faith looked at her, trying very hard not to give away anything.

"Nobody but the four of us?" she asked rather than stated.

"Your cell's with you, Paris. I know how fast you can text people," Gabriella reminded her youngest child. Paris sighed and mumbled something.

"Sorry? Didn't get that," Blake said. Paris looked at the gorund.

"Everybody knows," she said.

"Holy crap," was all that came out of the two adult's mouths.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Mom and Blake broke up," Faith read the text message from her sister, annoyed as she tore her eyes away from the television to look at the message. Andrea spit out her drink as she snatched the phone from the brunette and read the message. Andrea squealed.

"They broke up! Faith! They broke up!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Andrea. I'm trying to concentrate here! That model is so fine!" Andrea, being used to her friend being like that, rolled her eyes and started counting.

"3…2…1…"

"THEY BROKE UP! ANDY! THEY BROKE UP! THEY JUST MADE PLAN B EASIER! WE'RE GONNA BE SISTERS! YES! YES! YES!" Faith screamed, hugging Andrea. Andrea laughed as she hugged her sister-to-be and went to tell everyone else the amazing news.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"So, I guess you guys know what we wanna tell you, huh?" Gabriella asked nervously as she looked at her best friends. Blake purposely stood behind Gabriella. He was seriously afraid of the other guys.

"Why aren't you guys getting married? Blake, you better not have hurt her!" Chad said in a warning tone. Blake winced behind Gabriella. Gabriella raised her eyebrows at her 'brother'.

"Chad, we just decided we don't love each other," she said. Troy stood up and raised his eyebrows.

"You 'just' decided you don't love each other. Damn it, guys, marriage isn't a bloody game!" Troy exclaimed. Sharpay stood up and looked at the kids.

"People, who are below the age of eighteen, please go up to your room as there's gonna be lots of swearing and shouting. Thank you,' she said in a mock receptionist voice. The younger Wildcats groaned and stormed up the stairs but stopped right on top so that they could hear the fight in the living room. Once the teenagers were out of sight, Troy raised his voice at Gabriella and Blake.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW CAN YOU JUST DECIDE IT LIKE THAT?! YOU'RE SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE FOR THE CHILDREN!" Troy screamed. Gabriella winced and looked at her best friend, too shocked to say anything for a while. A few seconds later, she turned red with anger and was about to answer him but Blake did instead.

"Don't you dare try to make me feel guilty. Gabriella and I aren't together anymore because we have decided that we don't love each other. Like you said Troy, marriage isn't a game," he said. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yea, it isn't. So, have you two slept with each other?" he asked casually. Gabriella spit out the chewing gum she had in her mouth and it landed on the sandwich Chad was eating. Afro Puff gave Gabriella a dirty look before he continued eating the sandwich.

"That's a little private, don't you think?" Gabriella asked. Troy shook his head.

"I knew it! The two of you have had sex!" he said. The whole gang looked at him weirdly.

"Of course I've had sex, Troy. Hel-lo! End result was equal to a younger me and the two twins who are always arguing.

"I know that part!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I meant with Blake."

"Are you freaking crazy? Why would I tell you that?"

"Cause it's true. I mean, you did leave me and the whole college behind. I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Troy said, looking at his feet.

"THAT"S BETWEEN ME AND BLAKE! How did you even now if a person is still a virgin or not?" She asked.

"It's damn obvious. I mean, you always end up sleeping with guys anyway. Especially with Pressers, who I might add, is now living near East High School," Troy said and immediately wished he could take it all back as he saw the hurt look on Gabriella's face.

"Gabby… I…"

"Save it, Troy." She said before running up the steps and into the room…

**A/N: Uh-oh! Gabriella's angry! Please review this chapter and help me reach it to 100 reviews! Hope you guys enjoyed this story. Oh, by the way, I've decided to give you a slight preview of the next chapter!**

_Maybe in the next chapter…_

"_Thanks, Clay. For everything. You're my best friend," Andrea said as she hugged him._

_I want to be more than your best friend, he thought to himself as he hugged her tighter._

* * *

_Scene shows Faith and Mikayla hugging each other_

"_Thanks, Kayl. You're the best!" Faith said, hugging Mikayla. _

"_Tell me something I don't know," Mikayla joked. _

* * *

_Gabriella is leaving the summer camp. She looks at the former Wildcats with tears in her eyes._

"_Thanks for always being there for me," she said, tears in her eyes. _

**Tell me what ya think! Thanks!**


	19. Troyella Feud

"Smooth move, Bolton," Sharpay hissed as she went up the stairs to comfort her best friend. Taylor and Kelsi gave him a disappointed look while Alana gave him a dirty look and the three of them followed Sharpay. Troy sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands. Blake hit his head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being such an idiot! How could you? I broke up with her because it was obvious that you would fight for her!"

"Dude, you don't know me long enough to be hitting my head!"

"You bloody well deserved it! I thought you love her!"

"I do!"

"Then you should be happy me and her aren't getting married! Instead you were yelling at her about how marriage isn't a game!"

"Why aren't you fighting for her?" Troy asked, lowering his voice. The other men in the living room gathered around the two to listen to what Blake had to say. Blake breathed in and out before answering him.

"Because I see the way _you_ look at her. I see how she's more comfortable with _you. _And mostly, I see the sparkle in _your_ eyes whenever you look at her. I see the love in _your _eyes. It's there, Troy, and it's about time you told her. What you should tell her is that you love her more than anyone else ever would. More than I ever would," he whispered the last sentence. With that, Blake Landon took a final look at the male Wildcats before going up to his room to pack his bags.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"THAT JERK!" Gabriella shrieked as she sat down on her bed. Alana closed the door behind her as she was the last one of the ladies in the room.

"Gabriella, Troy was just upset," Kelsi said in an attempt to calm her friend down. Taylor looked at Gabriella.

"Inhale. Exhale. Inhale . Exhale," she ordered the brunette on the bed. Gabriella did as she was told and felt a tiny bit better. Just a tiny bit.

"How dare he talk to me like that? I mean, I'm his best friend! And I'm an adult and a mother of three children! Of course I know that marriage is not a game! How could he have said that to me? I mean I don't love Blake, I love him!" she said. The other pairs of eyes widened as she said it. After a few seconds, Gabriella Montez finally realized what she had said and gasped.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Faith asked the four girls beside her who were also listening to Gabriella's bonding time with her fellow best friends. Andrea nodded while the others looked to shock to say anything.

Meanwhile, the guys were listening in on the male Wildcats. After hearing what Blake had said, they rushed to the girls. Brandon turned to Faith.

"Blake's leaving," he stated. Faith looked shocked before looking over at her sister who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Paris," she said, holding out her arms. Paris ignored the gesture and ran to her room, slamming the door. Faith looked at Brad and McKenzie worriedly. Hearing the door slam, Gabriella came out of the room, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"What happened? Where's Paris?" she asked, worried.

"Blake's leaving and, well, you know how Paris will take it," Brad said, worried for his twin. Gabriella sighed and started heading towards the room but was surprised to be stopped by Blake.

"I'll go," he said quietly before proceeding to the room without waiting for Gabriella's answer.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Rissy? Can I please come in?" Blake asked gently as he knocked on the door. No reply came out.

"Rissy?" Blake tried again, this time knocking a little louder. Paris opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hair was in a total mess and she was holding the pendant that David had given her.

"You okay?" he asked. Paris nodded and looked at the pendant.

"Yeah. I just miss my best friend more now since you're leaving me," she said as tears started to stream down her cheeks. Blake rubbed it away.

"We'll still be seeing each other. Besides, I need you to find me a girl now that your mother and I are broken up," he said, trying to make the brunette smile. It worked like a charm as Paris's face lit up.

"I know the perfect lady!" she shrieked. Blake laughed softly.

"Whoa. That fast?" he asked. Paris smiled sheepishly.

"Well… You see, we kinda planned to get Mom and Troy together so I came up with a list of girls who would totally make you happy once Mom and Troy are together. You see, you're always working and well, we could see that Mom wasn't exactly happy and-"

"You're rambling, Paris."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, let me know if you guys need help to bring them together because Troy and Gabriella can be so clueless and naïve sometimes."

"Tell me about it."

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

The next day, everyone gathered around Blake to say goodbye to him. Troy and Gabriella had not said a single word to each other and that worried everyone. The atmosphere in the cottage was tense and unbearable. In Chad's words, it was like World War 3…

"So, I'll see you in New York?" Blake asked uncertainly as he held out his hands to hug his ex- fiancé.

"Yeah, we'll see you in New York," Gabriella said as she hugged him and gave him a small smile. Blake went up to Troy and gave everyone a surprise by hugging him.

"Don't let her go," Blake whispered before letting go and went into his limo to get to the airport on time.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Brad, can you please tell the person on your right to pass the gravy," Gabriella said as she put two slice of bread on her plate. Brad looked to his right and smiled at Troy apologetically. Troy huffed.

"Andrea, can you please tell the person on your left that I have a name," he said heatedly. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Faith, tell the person on your left that he's an asshole and tell him to pass that damn bowl of gravy!"

"Paris, tell the person on right that she's very irritating and that I'm not done with the bowl of gravy!"

"Brad, remind him that he's not pouring the gravy! He's talking crap!"

"Andrea! Remind her that the longer she talks, the longer I'll take!"

"Damn it, Troy! Pass the gravy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up, knocking her chair down.

"Damn it, Gabriella! Stop pestering me!" Troy mimicked her actions and the tone of her voice.

"All I want is the gravy! Why is that so much to ask from you?"

"All I want is for you to shut the hell up! Why is that so much to ask from you?"

"Stop copying my words!"

"Oh, nice comeback, Gabriella!"

"Oh, what do you want from me?"

"To stop talking! You know, like how quiet you were for a long time after you were raped?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he wished he had never said ithem. Gabriella gasped as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Gabriella, I-"

"Save it, Troy," she said, her voice shaking as she went to her room and slammed the door. For the second time in less than 24 hours, Gabriella Montez cried her heart out.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

For the second time in less than 24 hours, Sharpay Evans said her famous line.

"Smooth move, Bolton."

"Way to make me feel better, Shar."

"You deserve it, Bolton."

"Why, thank you, Chad. Looks like we're now on our last name basis, huh?"

"You hurt our little sister."

"You know I didn't mean to, Zeke! I love her!"

"Damn it, Troy! Then why do you keep hurting her?"

"I wasn't thinking, Jason!"

"Exactly, Troy Alexander Bolton! You weren't thinking! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Kelsi! You're usually on my side! Damn it, you guys are taking turns making me feel guilty! Stop it!"

"You better be feeling guilty, you lunkhead basketball brain! How could you!"

"OW! Taylor! Stop hitting my head!"

"No, Taylor! Keep hitting him! He deserves it!"

"Alana! Not helping!"

"None of us are coming to your rescue, Troy. You bloody well deserve all of this!"

"Ryan, I-"

"GUYS!" Everyone turned at the sound of Gabriella's voice and looked at her. It was very obvious she was trying very hard to keep calm.

"I want to go home," she said.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took a long time to update this! I was in Laos for 6 days! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review! **

**To: Mussofan04  
****I would be really happy to read your story. Please just give me a link. I can't seem to find your story… Thanks**

**To: Everyone else  
****Thank you so much for your reviews and keep reviewing! Those who have just written stories, let me read them!**


	20. Leaving

_Previously…_

_For the second time in less than 24 hours, Sharpay Evans said her famous line. _

"_Smooth move, Bolton."_

"_Way to make me feel better, Shar."_

"_You deserve it, Bolton."_

"_Why, thank you, Chad. Looks like we're now on our last name basis, huh?" _

"_You hurt our little sister."_

"_You know I didn't mean to, Zeke! I love her!"_

"_Damn it, Troy! Then why do you keep hurting her?"_

"_I wasn't thinking, Jason!"_

"_Exactly, Troy Alexander Bolton! You weren't thinking! What the hell is the matter with you?"_

"_Kelsi! You're usually on my side! Damn it, you guys are taking turns making me feel guilty! Stop it!"_

"_You better be feeling guilty, you lunkhead basketball brain! How could you!"_

"_OW! Taylor! Stop hitting my head!"_

"_No, Taylor! Keep hitting him! He deserves it!"_

"_Alana! Not helping!"_

"_None of us are coming to your rescue, Troy. You bloody well deserve all of this!" _

"_Ryan, I-"_

"_GUYS!" Everyone turned at the sound of Gabriella's voice and looked at her. It was very obvious she was trying very hard to keep calm. _

"_I want to go home," she said. _

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"W-What?" Andrea stuttered. Gabriella turned to the kids and her friends.

"I want to go home," she said calmly.

"But, Gabby, we still have a few more-"

"I need to get to work guys," she said, her tone still the same. Troy stepped forward.

"Gabby, if this is about just now, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean any of it," Troy said as tears welled up in his eyes. Gabriella kept a strong front but everyone knew she was hurting inside. For the first time ever, Gabriella ignored Troy.

"I wanna go home, guys. You guys can stay if you want to but I just don't feel the need of me staying here anymore," she said, her voice with no feeling. Troy got up and looked at her in the eye.

"So, this is it? You're just gonna get up and leave me? Again? Why do you keep running away?" he asked her, his voice shaking. Gabriella looked down and remained silent. Troy lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Answer me, Ella. Why do you keep running away from me? From your friends? Don't we mean anything to you?" he asked softly, his ocean blue eyes begging her to tell him.

"You guys mean the world to me," she whispered.

"Then why do you want to leave?" Troy asked, raising his voice. Gabriella looked at him.

"Because of you," she said quietly. Out of shock, Troy released her. She turned to her children.

"We're leaving in 2 hours. Start packing," she ordered them. Faith was about to protest but stopped when she saw the hurt look on her mother's face. Gabriella turned to Jelsi, McKenzie, Zeke and Mikayla.

"You guys can stay longer if you want. I mean, I'm sure-"

"Don't even think about it, Gabriella Montez. We're coming with you, right guys?" she asked her husband, daughter, brother and niece. They all nodded. Gabriella shook her head.

"Zeke, you and Sharpay have just started going out. You guys can't leave each other so soon because of me," she tried arguing. Sharpay rolled her eyes and faced the brunette.

"Gabby, there are such things as telecommunication and private jets," she said as though she were talking to a very young child. Gabriella tried protesting again but McKenzie interrupted her.

"We're not going to let you guys go alone, Aunt Gabby. So, you better stop talking," Mikayla said as she crossed her hands over her chest. Gabriella sighed and refused to look at her other friends. Ryan spoke up.

"Well, since you guys are leaving, I guess I don't see the need of us staying. I mean, Alana will be teaching at East High after the summer break. It's her new job," he informed the rest. Taylor smiled and hugged Alana and Alan.

"Welcome to Albuquerque and the gang," she said.

"Well, I guess we should all start packing," Chad said as awkwardness engulfed the room.

"I guess so," Brandon said as everyone nodded and went to pack.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

After an hour, everyone was saying their goodbyes. Brandon and Faith hugged each other tightly.

"I'm going to miss you," he said as he hugged her tighter. Faith closed her eyes tightly, trying very hard not to let the tears stream down her face.

"Don't," she said.

"Don't what?"

"Make me cry," she said, her voice soft and cute. Brandon chuckled and took her hand. He slipped a ring into her ring finger. She looked at him.

"Just look at it when you think of me," he said and kissed her cheek before letting go of her.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked. Andrea came up to her and handed her a letter.

"He told me to give this to you. He doesn't want to come down. He says it'll hurt too much," the female Bolton explained. Gabriella nodded understandingly and hugged Andrea.

"I'm gonna miss you," she said. Andrea let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Me too. You're like the mother I never had," she said. Gabriella hugged her tighter before letting go and faced the other Wildcats.

"Thanks for always being there for me," she said, tears in her eyes. With that she ran to the car. It took the others seven more minutes before Gabriella, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Faith, Brad, Paris, Mikayla and McKenzie were off to catch their flight to New York.

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short. Please Review and tell me what you think! **


	21. THEY CAN'T GET MARRIED!

_Previously… _

"_Thanks for always being there for me," she said, tears in her eyes. With that she ran to the car. It took the others seven more minutes before Gabriella, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Faith, Brad, Paris, Mikayla and McKenzie were off to catch their flight to New York. _

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

Okay, so it's been ten months since the gang in New York has seen the gang in Albuquerque, apart from Sharpay and Zeke. Every week, Sharpay would fly out from Albuquerque in her private jet. She didn't mind it one bit as long as she saw Zeke. Oh, and her best friends, of course, but it was mostly Zeke. Sometimes, Andrea, Chad or Taylor would tag along but it was never Troy on that plane no matter how much everyone wished it would be.

Andrea, Faith, Brad and Paris had formed a very close relationship over the last ten months. Sure, school had started but that did not stop them from seeing each other. No matter how busy they all were, they made time for each other. Brandon and Faith had kept in touch and were missing each other like crazy but Brandon had never visited once. According to him, it would be too hard leaving. For once, Faith actually agreed. Everyone thought they were being ridiculous, but hey, this is Brandon Evans and Faith Montez we're talking about.

What about Troy? Well, he's been terrific. Yeah, right! He's always blaming himself for letting his best friend go. Again. If he had gone after her, maybe they would be together now. If he had not said those stupid words at dinner, maybe the vacation would have ended on a happy note. If he had told her he loved her face to face, maybe they would be dating right now. Lots of ifs and maybes were on his mind. But the number question on his mind was, "Did she read the letter?"

As for Gabriella, she's been doing fine. Really? You may ask. Of course not! She feels as though she's lost her best friend again. Every night, she would curl up in her bed and cry herself to sleep, holding the letter that Troy gave her. She was so stupid. Why did she leave? She loved him and all she's done all these years is hurt him. That's how bad she felt. She blamed herself for all the pain that Troy had been through.

The kids had officially gotten the idea that their plan to get their parents together was never going to work so Operation Troyella was put to a stop. Okay, I am obviously kidding about that part. The kids are still working on a plan to get their parents together. It hurt them to see how miserable the two were without each other. This time, they had a new person joining them. David Camden.

David Camden. The boy who was so obviously head over heals in love with Paris. And well, Paris was obviously interested in him too. The most annoying part would be when Brad ruins the moment. David had heard so much about Troy Bolton that he insisted that he would help them.

Now, Blake Landon. Gabriella and Kelsi had found the perfect girl for him. Sarah Bradley. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes and she was anything but a bimbo. They two of them were going to get married in a week and everyone was happy for them. Sure, it had been fast but it was obvious they were so in love. Blake looked at Sarah in a way he never looked at Gabriella. So, in a way, both he and Gabriella did the right thing by breaking up.

"Damn it, guys! It's almost been a year since they last saw each other!" Faith exclaimed as she banged her fist onto the table, regretting it almost immediately as her hand hurt.

"Is it painful?" Brad asked. Faith nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good," he said as he laughed at his sister in pain. Faith glared at him. Paris hit his head.

"OW! Anyway, Andrea's coming over tomorrow, right? With Sharpay, Chad and Taylor?"

"No, Andy's not coming. But Ryan is with a surprise guest," Faith said as she took her plate of salad from Mikayla. They were at the restaurant waiting for the adults to get off work so they could all spend some time together.

"Who do you think the surprise guest is?" Mikayla asked as she sat down beside Faith. McKenzie shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe Brandon?" she hinted looking at Faith. The five friends looked at each other.

"Nah!"

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"BRANDON!" Faith yelled as she saw the familiar handsome face that she had been dreaming about for the last ten months. The smile on his face that melted her heart. His amazing green eyes that she could get lost in. The muscular body that – Okay, let's stop there. She engulfed him in a tight hug as Brandon laughed and hugged her back. Ryan stepped forward too.

"Wow! I know you guys missed each other but I didn't know you missed each other this much!" he said as the two of them immediately let go of each other and blushed. Ryan laughed and hugged Faith.

"He was miserable without you," he whispered into her ear before letting her go. Faith's eyes widened before smiling softly. David came up and shook hands with Ryan.

"Ah, you must be David Camden. Paris would not keep quiet about you," he said. Paris and David blushed as he said it.

"Anyway, I heard Blake's getting married. It's kinda fast, don't you think?" he asked Jason. Jason tensed up.

"Blake's getting married? When? To Gabriella? I'm going to kill him! Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked, waving his hands dramatically in the air. Ryan stared at him in confusion before realizing it was one of Jason's blur moments. Again. He rolled his eyes and turned to the kids.

"Don't worry. Jason's having his regular blur moments." Faith smiled. And it was not your average smile. She had something up her sleeve and Mikayla knew it.

"What is it, Faith?"

"I have an idea. Operation Troyella is back in action," she said.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

_A week later… On Blake's wedding day…_

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BLAKE'S GETTING MARRIED TODAY?" Andrea exclaimed as spilled orange juice all over Chad's hair. Don't ask how.

"Andrea, calm down," Troy ordered his daughter. Andrea calmed down and smiled at Chad apologetically while Troy grabbed Ryan by his shirt and pulled him closer so that their face was only inches apart.

"Okay, mister. Gabriella's getting married and she never told us. I smell something fishy. What's going on?" he asked, looking at Ryan with fire in his eyes.

"Troy, Gabriella never told you because it hurt her too much. And she made everyone in New York swear not to tell us. I found out because Blake invited me without knowing that I'm not supposed to know. Troy,-"

"She's making the biggest mistake of her life. She doesn't love him. He doesn't love her! He didn't even wanna fight for her! They're not made for each other! I love her! I should be with her! I should be getting married to her!" he said, panicking. Ryan smiled and gave Chad a thumb up.

"So, what are you going to do?" Taylor asked her best friend. Troy turned to everyone in the kitchen.

"Get Sharpay and Savannah. We're going to New York."

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

_Dear Gabriella, _

_I'm sorry you're leaving like this. I never wanted any of this to happen. I wanted this vacation to end on a happy note. Not like this. I wanted us to be best friends again. I'm sorry about I said. I really am. _

_You know, when I first saw you again after twenty years, I knew you were different, yet still the same. Different cause you're older now and you're definitely wiser. Same because you're the only one that could still read me like an open book. You were still so happy and energetic even though you've gone through so much. The gang's proud of you. Your kids are obviously proud of you. I'm proud of you. _

_Gabriella, I realize now that I wanna be more than just your friend. I wanna be your lover, your soul mate and also, if I still could, your best friend. This past few weeks have been the happiest weeks of my life since Amanda left me. I'd never been happier. You know why? Because I was spending it with my best friend. _

_No matter what, Gabriella, I want you to remember that I am always here for you. I know that I've hurt you but I know that you too can't deny that you've fallen for me and I have fallen for you. I just don't understand why you're running away…_

_Anyway, I hear people bringing down their luggage, so, it means you're already down there and I need to end this letter soon. What I've been trying to say is…_

_I love you, Gabriella. _

_Troy_

Gabriella stared at the letter before going in to the room where Sarah was getting ready. She smiled at her friend. She was the bridesmaid at the wedding while Kelsi and Amelia, Sarah's friend, were the maids of honors.

"You look beautiful, Sar," she said as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks, Gabby," she said.

Ten minutes later, they were told that it was time for the wedding. Sarah got up.

"Gabby, what if he freaked out? What if he decided that he didn't love me anymore?" Sarah asked as she looked worriedly at her bridesmaid. Gabriella smiled at her friend.

"Blake has been waiting a long time for this. He's going to be there waiting for you," Gabriella assured the distressed bride. Sarah smiled at her before taking a deep breath.

Gabriella had to walk down the aisle first with Zeke since he was the best man. When the bride was finally at the alter, the priest began his speech. Although, it was obvious that Sarah and Blake were oblivious to their surroundings. They had eyes only for each other and Blake looked like he was the happiest man on Earth.

"Before I get these two married, does anyone have any reason not to let them live the rest of their lives together?" the priest asked the people seated in the room. Silence. And then…

"THEY CAN'T GET MARRIED!" Troy shouted, barging into the room. Andrea, Sharpay, Savannah, Ryan, Brandon, Clay, Tyler, Chad and Taylor following behind him. Faith, Brad, Paris, Jason, Kelsi, Mikayla, Zeke and McKenzie smirked. Gabriella clapped her hand onto her forehead and sighed.

"Oh, boy."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


	22. I Love You

_Previously…_

"_Before I get these two married, does anyone have any reason not to let them live the rest of their lives together?" the priest asked the people seated in the room. Silence. And then…_

"_THEY CAN'T GET MARRIED!" Troy shouted, barging into the room. Andrea, Sharpay, Savannah, Ryan, Brandon, Clay, Tyler, Chad and Taylor following behind him. Faith, Brad, Paris, Jason, Kelsi, Mikayla, Zeke and McKenzie smirked. Gabriella clapped her hand onto her forehead and sighed. _

"_Oh, boy."_

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

Blake's eyes widened and he looked at Gabriella. She smiled apologetically at him and mouthed a 'Sorry'. He waved it off and grinned. This time, Gabriella's eyes widened. Oh boy, Blake Landon had something up his sleeve. Blake caught Paris's eyes and winked at her. Paris winked back at him, secretly telling him that she understood what he was about to do. Blake caught his fiancé's eyes and mouthed 'Troy' at her. She nodded at him, telling him she got the message. Blake's grin soon disappeared as he put up a fierce look on his face. He stepped forward, in front of Troy.

"And why can't we get married? We love each other!" he said, glaring at Troy as hard as he could. Troy glared back.

"Because I'm in love with her and she loves me! She's making the biggest mistake of her life! She's confused! I should have gone after her 10 months ago, but I didn't and I regret doing that now. I was afraid of saying it out loud. Gabriella, please forgive me. I love you. And I don't mean it in a best friend way. I mean that I love you as more than a friend. Not in a way that I love Sharpay or Taylor or Kelsi but in a way-" he rambled. Chad put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"You're rambling," he whispered. Troy immediately stopped talking and lifted the veil in front off Sarah's face. The look on Troy's face was priceless.

"Y-You're n-not G-Gabriella," he stated, stuttering. Sarah smirked.

"No, I'm not. She is," she said, pointing to Gabriella. Troy laughed nervously while the group in New York was trying very hard to stifle their laughter. The gang in Albuquerque, except Ryan, looked confused. Gabriella clasped her hand to her mouth to contain the laughter she so badly wanted to let out. Sarah pointed to where Gabriella was standing.

"Okay. This is embarrassing," Troy stated. Blake nodded and ushered the people standing to be seated.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted," the priest continued, glaring at Troy.

"What's his problem?" Troy whispered to his daughter. Andrea shrugged while Taylor shushed him so that the wedding would go on without any more drama.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Well, I definitely didn't see this coming," Sarah remarked as she sat down, waiting for the party to start. Blake sighed and smiled at his wife apologetically.

"I'm sorry, honey. I just got to know the plan before the wedding and I couldn't warn you without Gabriella knowing. I'm really sor-"

"It's okay, Blake. Kelsi told me the plan. I just hope those two lovebirds get together. If they don't, I swear I'm going to have a cow," she said, waving her hands dramatically in the air. Blake laughed.

"And a pig, chicken and horse," he said as he kissed her forehead. Sarah laughed and faced her husband.

"Well, then, I guess we should buy a farm," she joked. Blake laughed again and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Sarah Michelle Landon," he said, smiling as though he was the happiest man on Earth.

"Wow, I'm officially a Landon. That is just plain weird."

"Way to ruin the moment, Sar."

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

Three hours after the party, everyone gathered in Blake's and Sarah's hotel room to discuss what had happened. Well, the adults were in the room and the teenagers outside as Gabriella had insisted that the teenagers did not hear what they had to say.

"Shh… I can't hear them," Andrea said as she pressed her ear on the door so that she could hear everything that was being said in the room. The teenagers looked at each other and started pushing each other again.

"All right! That's enough! Everyone put this in your ear," Faith instructed them as she handed them some micro chips thingy.

"I haven't exactly figured out a name for it yet. Ryan is inside and he has the recording stuff so we can hear what they say. I guess I forgot to tell you guys that I'm a genius, like my mother, who an invent devices on my own. My bad! Now put it on!" she ordered them. The others did as they were told and sure enough, they could hear everything that was going on in the room.

_With the adults…_

"Congratulations, Troy! You've won the 'Most Successful Way To Embarrass Your Best Friend' award" Gabriella said sarcastically as she hit him on the head.

"Ow!"

"I cannot believe you did that! How could you? This is supposed to be Blake's and Sarah's special day! It was supposed to be perfect for them! Instead, you crash their wedding! Even the priest was annoyed at you!"

"That is not my fault. According to Jason, he was irritated way before I came."

"Umm, maybe we should leave," Sarah started getting up from her seat but was immediately stopped by Gabriella.

"You don't have to leave! It's not like we're talking!" Gabriella snapped at her best friend. Sarah immediately shut up and sat down again on her seat. Troy exploded.

"What do you mean we're not talking?! We have to talk, Gabriella!"

"About what?"

"About the past ten months! About us! Didn't you hear what I said at the alter?"

"I think everyone heard what you had to say, Troy."

"I meant every single word of it. I love you, Gabriella. And not in a best friend way. I love you as something more. I want you to be not only my best friend, but also my lover. And maybe sometime soon, my wife. You have a special bond with Andrea that had never been there with the other women I dated. She feels safe with you. She feels as if you are the only one worthy enough that she talks to you as though you're her mother."

"Troy, I-"

"And I feel a special bond with your kids, Gabriella. When I'm with Faith, I feel this need to protect her, just like how I feel the need to protect Andrea. It's a must for me. When I'm with Brad, I feel as though he's the perfect son I never had. I always wanted my first born to be a girl and I got her. I wanted more kids but that wasn't really possible, was it? Paris. I don't know where to start with her. She's always with Brad. Those two are inseparable. And if any guy dares break her heart, he'll have two very angry men to face. I love them too, Gabriella. Please, just give us a chance," he said, finally ending the speech.

Gabriella looked at Troy, too lost for words. Taylor stood up and waved her hand in front of Gabriella's face.

"Gabby? Gabriella? GABRIELLA!" she shouted. Still nothing. Gabriella Montez was still in shock. Chad poured water into a glass before pouring it over her head. Gabriella screamed as the cold water touch her skin and she glared at Chad.

"What was that for?!" she screamed at him. Chad shrugged before going back to his original seat and so did Kelsi. She turned to Troy and smiled, saying three words she had never said to another man, with so much love and affection in a lovey – dovey way, except Preston Gomez.

"I love you too, Troy," she said very softly but it sounded as though she had screamed on the microphone as the whole room heard her. This time, Troy was too shock to move.

"Troy? Troy?" Gabriella waved her hands in front of his face. Chad sighed before getting up and poured some juice into a glass and poured it on Troy's head. Troy glared at his best friend.

"How come I get juice and she gets water?" he asked Chad. Chad shrugged.

"I'm always the one with juice on my hair. It's your turn," he answered as he sat back down. Gabriella stifled her laughter and looked over at Troy. They both stood there awkwardly.

Outside, Faith had had enough and by the look on everyone else's face, she knew they had had enough too.

"KISS ALREADY!" they all shouted from outside. Inside, the adults laughed at the children's impatience. Troy and Gabriella laughed and finally, after months, maybe even years, of waiting, their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they finally needed air, they pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Wow," they both breathed at the same time.

"Yes! Operation Troyella is a success!" Savannah screamed with joy as everybody's eyes widened.

"Operation Troyella?" Both Troy and Gabriella asked at the same time. Faith and Andrea clapped their hands onto their foreheads and sighed.

"Oh boy."

**A/N: Last chapter would be up anytime soon. I really had fun writing this story and I hope you guys had fun reading it. I have a new story in my mind right now so, I'll put it up soon and I hope you guys will support me and tell me what you think. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. **

**P.S. Do you guys want a sequel? Cause I have ideas for a sequel too so, if you want it, please let me know in your reviews or you can vote on my poll. If more than five people want it, I'll put it up… Let me know, okay? **

**P.P.S. Review! :)**


	23. This is True, This is Fate

_Previously…_

"_KISS ALREADY!" they all shouted from outside. Inside, the adults laughed at the children's impatience. Troy and Gabriella laughed and finally, after months, maybe even years, of waiting, their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they finally needed air, they pulled away from each other and smiled._

"_Wow," they both breathed at the same time. _

"_Yes! Operation Troyella is a success!" Savannah screamed with joy as everybody's eyes widened. _

"_Operation Troyella?" Both Troy and Gabriella asked at the same time. Faith and Andrea clapped their hands onto their foreheads and sighed. _

"_Oh boy."_

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

_6 months later…_

"Gabby, when you and Troy get married, who's going to be the maid of honor?" Taylor asked as she sat on the chair of the restaurant. Or rather what was left of the restaurant. Zeke and Jason had decided to open up a new restaurant where business would be much better but they were keeping a low profile of it. Even Kelsi and Mikayla had no idea what they were planning and Kelsi worked her ass off for that restaurant for so long. Sharpay stopped filing her nails and looked at Taylor incredulously. Alana stopped eating her apple and listened, since she already had that conversation with Gabriella three days ago.

"Of course it'll be me," she said in a 'duh!' tone and began filing her nails again while Kelsi just kept quiet and looked down, suddenly finding her feet interesting. Taylor was about to protest when Gabriella cleared her throat.

"Actually, Shar. I was kinda hoping that Kelsi would be my maid of honor," she said. Kelsi's head snapped up and looked at Gabriella with wide eyes. Taylor smiled softly while Sharpay stopped filing. Alana looked at Sharpay.

"Really?" Kelsi asked, her smile hopeful. Gabriella nodded and hugged her. Sharpay coughed loudly, purposely.

"And me, Taylor and Alana would be?" she asked. Gabriella smiled.

"Alana said she wanted to be the pianist. You and Taylor can be the bridesmaids," she said. Sharpay awed and hugged her, Taylor joining in a few seconds later and Kelsi finally hugging again. When they all finally let go, Gabriella laughed. Kelsi looked at Sharpay, Taylor and Alana and shrugged.

"Why are you laughing?" Alana asked. Gabriella stopped after a few seconds and answered.

"We're talking as if he has already proposed to me!" she said. Unknown to her, a certain ocean blue- eyed man and his best friend with an afro had been listening to them.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Okay! Me and Jason have got an announcement to make!" Zeke said as everyone gathered in the living room of his house. The teenagers sat on the floor while the adults conquered the couches and sofas. The gang from Albuquerque were all in New York that weekend. Jason took Kelsi's hand and led her to the centre of the room in front of everyone.

"Kelsi, I have to admit something. I read your journal a month ago," he admitted. Kelsi's eyes widened. Chad leaned closer to Taylor.

"Who still keeps a journal? That is so high school," he said. Taylor glared at him.

"I do," she said, glaring at her husband. Chad immediately shut up.

"WHAT?!" Kelsi shrieked.

"I'm sorry. I was just so curious. But I'm glad I read it, Kels. That entry said that you really wouldn't mind going back to Albuquerque and you wouldn't mind if I surprised one day saying we're going back, so here it is. We're moving back to Albuquerque," he said, squeezing her hands. Kelsi looked at him shocked and so did everyone else. Being the first to regain her composure, Sharpay stood up from her couch and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Really?" she asked, tears of happiness in her eyes. Zeke nodded. Sharpay squealed, getting everyone out of their trance, and hugged him. Kelsi was still shocked. Jason waved his hand in front of her face.

"Kelsi? McKenzie failed a test," Jason said. That sentence usually got her out of her trance but it did not this time.

"Kelsi? McKenzie got a tattoo." Still nothing.

"Kelsi? The curtains are on fire." Nada.

"Kelsi? I'm cheating on you," Jason said, hoping it would work. It did.

"WHAT?!"

"I was just kidding. Are you okay? If you change your mind about moving, I can tell them to-" Jason stopped abruptly as Kelsi crushed her lips onto his and kissed him passionately and the hugged him. Troy brought Gabriella to the middle of the room and all attention was diverted to them.

"Gabriella, you know I love you, right?" he asked. Gabriella nodded.

"You know I love your kids like my own, right?" Again, she nodded.

"Well, do you know that I heard you talking to Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Alana about our wedding plans when we're not even married?" he asked. Gabriella's eyes widened and she shook her head. Troy smiled softly as he got down on one knee.

Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Alana, Savannah and Mikayla gasped. Brandon, Alan, Clay and Tyler had their mouths open. Chad, Ryan, Zeke and Jason were smiling, having known the plan since Troy had asked for their blessings as Gabriella considered them her older brothers. Faith, Brad, Paris and Andrea grinned. They too had known since Troy had asked their permission.

"I know this isn't really the most romantic way to propose but you did say so yourself that you want your family with you when you get engaged. Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" he asked. Gabriella's face broke into a smile as she nodded.

"Yes," she replied. Troy slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her passionately. Finally needing air, the two of them just held each other. Chad looked at Clay and then jerked his head towards the basketball in his son's hand. Clay got his message and grinned. Unfortunately for them, Taylor had seen it and she was giving the two of them her famous death glares. Clay passed the ball to Tyler who shook his head seeing his mother's glare and handed it to Brandon. Faith cleared her throat and held out her hands so that Brandon could give her the basketball. Brandon shrugged and looked at Clay, who gave him a thumbs up. He threw the basketball at Troy while Clay aimed a pillow at Gabriella.

"BRANDON EVANS!"

"CLAY DANFORTH!"

"YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT, DIDN'T YOU?" Faith and Andrea yelled as they chased them around the house with their slippers in their hands as the others in the room laughed.

_6 months after the engagement…_

As Gabriella walked down the aisle, she only had eyes for the handsome blue- eyed man waiting for her. Her smile was a genuine smile of happiness. It was the smile that had only been present on her face since Troy came back into her life. The smile that had disappeared for a while when Preston passed away. The smile that people knew she reserved only for the love of her life.

In all the years that Zeke had been with Gabriella, he had never seen her so happy before. Even when Gabriella was married to Preston, that certain glint of happiness in her eyes were not there. When Gabriella was with Preston, she was with the love of her life but without her best friend. Now, Gabriella was with her best friend and the love of her life. This was how her life was supposed to be.

Sharpay looked at Troy and smiled. For the past 20 years, the two of them had grown close and they had formed a strong bond, kind of like the bond between Gabriella and Zeke. She had never seen her brother that happy since Gabriella left and Amanda died.

It had hurt her to see him so pathetically depressed. But that was the past and now was the present. And they had the future to look forward to.

Faith, Brad, Paris and Andrea smiled as they saw their mother walk down the aisle beside Jason. Gabriella had wanted either Zeke or Jason to give her away. Since Zeke had done it during her wedding to Preston, it was Jason's turn to walk her down the aisle and he had gladly agreed. He was proud to call her his sister and he was proud he was giving her away to a man he knew would make her happy.

Andrea smiled. Gabriella was going to be her mother. Faith, Brad and Paris were going to be her siblings. She already had dreams and plans about what she was going to do with them. But right now, all she wanted to concentrate on was the wedding. The wedding of the two people she loved. The two soul mates who were together thanks to her mother.

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

"Hi. I'm Chad Danforth. I'm the best man and my wife said that it's a tradition for best men to give a speech, so here it is. Well, when I first met Troy, we were five years old and we hated each other. Oh boy, do I remember that day when Gabby made us realized we were being stupid. We were fighting over paint and, well, Troy had gotten angry and poured a tub of red paint on me. I was not very happy about that. My afro had always been my pride and it still is," Chad said, as he chuckled and the people in the room who were listening to him burst out laughing. When they quieted down, he continued.

"And I poured some yellow paint on him. Gabriella, here, who at that time was friends with the both of us but knew we couldn't get along, screamed at the two of us to be quiet. She still does that now, by the way. She made us apologize to each other and I don't know why, but I obeyed her. Nobody could make me say sorry at that time. But she did. And Troy did too. It was amazing. The control she had over him. But there was something else. Her loving voice. She didn't demand that we do it. She just suggested but we knew, just by her tone, it was the right thing to do. And that's how Troy, Gabriella and I became friends. Of course, when we had all finished with our apologies, Gabby thought it would be funny to make the red paint on my hair become pink so she added white paint to my hair and added blue paint to Troy's hair so his would be green," he said, grinning and sat back down as the room erupted in laughter again.

Andrea laughed at the story that Chad had just told and looked at her new siblings. She looked at her new siblings. Faith was going to be her best friend. The one she told all her secrets to. The one who she would get into trouble with together. Brad was going to be her little brother. She would always be there to give him advice on relationships and such. And maybe also make him happy by getting him and McKenzie together. Paris would be the one she's look out for the most. Paris was the most innocent one among all of them. She was the one who needed to be protected the most.

Kelsi stood up.

"Well, since I'm the maid of honor, it seems that I should give a speech too. Umm… Okay, what I've got to say probably has very little to do with Troy and Gabriella but I hope you'll listen anyway. I guess most of you know that we're all a big family. By blood or not by blood. We have the Bolton family, the Baylor father and daughter, the Evans, about to be Baylor, mother and daughter, the Danforth family, the Cross family and the Evans. We've all gone through so much these past few years but in the end, we all are here together. We separated for a while but we're one family again so nothing really matters. We're all meant to be. This is true, this is fate."

**A/N: Ta- da! This is the last chapter but it ain't over! There's going to be a sequel so I need you guys to read the next chapter. It'll probably consist of the trailer. If you guys like it, I'll put it up. Review! **


End file.
